


滴水之恩

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: gratitude's a strange thing... by spocklee 的中文翻译谢谢太太的授权！！！Thanks♪(>ω<)ﾉ
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gratitude's a strange thing...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848872) by [spocklee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklee/pseuds/spocklee). 



> 原文比译文好看100倍！！！大家快去看！！！可以甜哭的那种！！！  
> 感谢太太带来这么棒的文，也感谢太太的授权！！！

卡卡西不会、也可能根本不想哭，可凯明显是要强忍着才能不哭出来。

墓地这儿没多少人——葬礼很短，草草办了仪式，出席的官员挺尴尬，完全不知道该拿这个悲痛的紧身衣少年怎么办。伊比喜和玄间出于尊重也来了，尽他们最大的努力安慰凯，虽然他们的安慰方式显得冷漠又没有说服力。他们人不坏，但年龄尚轻，体会到的同情就跟看到一只死去的动物差不多。火影比其他人待的时间要长点，他皴皱的手放在凯肩上，传达着他人挤都挤不出的真诚心意。不过日落时，他也走了，留下来的只有卡卡西一人。凯仍然蜷缩着跪在石碑前。仅仅是想想把他一个人丢在这里回家，卡卡西就会厌恶自己，但当他走向凯、坐下来后，他的心情并未因此改变。他们都面对着墓碑，凯只偏头看了他一眼，飞快地点点头算是打了招呼。这一次，无言的人变成了凯。

“凯，想哭的话，就哭出来吧，”他这么说似乎带着侮辱的意思，好像凯已经傻到不知道自己可以为这种事哭泣。

凯摇头的速度和刚刚点头一样快。

“你爸爸不会介意的。”

突然，有什么湿湿的东西碰到了他的肩膀——凯呜咽着，泉涌而出的泪水淌了一脸，埋首在他上衣间，声音闷闷的：“我不能在他面前哭！我要向他证明我很坚强！”

卡卡西任由凯把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到自己衣服上，以为自己会很生气，但其实没那么严重。出乎意料的是，有什么其他的感情，驱使他张开手臂圈住了对方，直到那呜咽声停止。有那么一会儿，他以为凯就这么在墓地里、在他身上睡着了，不过他感到凯在他肩上蹭了蹭，又吸了吸鼻子。

他明白为什么那些大人们，甚至是那些同样失去过的人，不知道怎么去安慰凯。迈特一家就是个笑话，所以其中一人的死亡就有点黑色幽默*1。现在，那个怪异的孩子在为他怪异的父亲哭泣，虽然他像英雄一般逝去，但又没那么坚忍励志、高尚悲壮，就没人知道该如何面对了。不过是一个怪胎牺牲了自己去保护他儿子的小队而已；不过是将又一个名字刻上带有“烈士”字样的石碑、只把名字换一下而已；不过就是死亡而已，大家早就习以为常。卡卡西收紧双臂，用力抱了他一会儿。

“今晚你可以住我家。”

他坚持让凯去洗了澡，自己则躺在地板上，等凯洗完自己也好进去洗一下。读了会儿书，但被浴室里传来的哭声搅得心烦意乱。很奇怪，他觉得自己像是脱离了现实*2——凯感情丰沛到够他们两人共享，但这次，他没有。终于，凯的身影从云雾般的蒸汽中浮现，卡卡西推着他快要垮倒的身体，把他带到床上，告诉他去睡觉。

他用30秒洗了个冷水澡，又用30秒刷了个牙，然后爬上床。凯筋疲力尽，但平静下来了，至少在黑暗中看起来是这样。这是几年来，第一次有其他人来到这个家里。卡卡西自然而然地就做了这些，过了段时间才意识到，他多么希望也曾有人为他做同样的事。他替凯把毯子拉高，在他下巴处掖好。凯醒了一下，眼睛仍半闭着。

“卡卡西？”

“嗯？”

-

今晚有个祭典。卡卡西的水壶里烧了些水，书摊开在床上。窗户开着，他能听到一个个摊位正在搭起，孩子们跑来跑去玩着游戏，等待几个小时后游行和焰火的开始。正想躺下，他就听到了敲门声，肯定是凯。他开了门。

“对手！这次祭典你有什么安排？”

“就在家待着。”

“啊？什么！”

卡卡西靠在门框上耸耸肩。凯身后，金色的天空已经开始暗下来了。

“不想去祭典上好好玩一下吗？”

“我不太喜欢凑热闹。”

凯的表情变得严肃起来：“卡卡西……”

然后突然，他眼中蓄满了泪水，夸张地看向异次元的远方：“我的对手害羞了！真是……太可爱了！”

卡卡西再次耸肩：“我只是累了。而且我窗户那视野挺好的。”

凯光速冲到他的卧室看向窗外，半个身子都探了出去：“好棒啊！这儿景色真美！啊！我看到天天了！天天！！！嗨！！！是我啊，你的老师，凯！！！在上面呢！！！”

卡卡西走过来，和他一起往外看去，正好看到天天站在下面的街道上，尴尬到不行。他们视线相对时，他冲女孩眨了眨眼，让她知道晚上他会照看好凯的，希望能让她放松下来。天天眯起眼看了他一会儿，好像变得更担心了。最后她冲两人点点头，身影消失在一间店铺里。凯不再兴奋地挥手了，但还是兴高采烈的。

“这一代的孩子们真好啊。你最终还是有了自己的后人，真为你高兴！”

卡卡西手肘撑在窗台上，肩膀和凯触碰在一起：“是吧。一个是出逃的叛忍，一个体内有只尾兽，还有个下手没轻没重，佐井那天还叫我变态来着。他们简直优秀，后继有人真好，我可真是无怨无悔啊。”

他知道自己毒舌了，但这都是事实，而且虽然很挫败，他也确实觉得有这样的弟子还不错。凯的声音小了些，兴高采烈也变成了平和的微笑。

“红马上就要有她自己的孩子了。我之前给她买了些咖喱和婴儿玩具，她现在都行动不便了。牙和志乃在那儿帮她做清洁，文静的雏田也在，和鹿丸一起给她的柜子加锁。”

卡卡西一顿，想了几秒钟：“玩具，你是说——”

“就是平常的玩具啊！儿童型号的手脚沙袋、护腿、龟壳拨浪鼓什么的。我还以为她已经准备了这些呢，不过看来是没有。”

“不给你自己的孩子们留着吗，嗯？”

“啊，我大概不会有什么孩子啦，”让人不舒服的低落出现了有那么一秒钟，不过凯又提高了声音说，“那你呢！你打算什么时候放下你的小黄书，过上健康的家庭生活啊！”

“你刚刚没听到吗？我已经有四个孩子了，你也有三个。我们早就做家长好几年了。”

“啊，我是说真正的——”

“凯，我们愿意为这些孩子付出生命，这对我来说足够了。”

又是一段沉默，不过比刚刚轻松了许多。外面小吃摊位搭好了，凯的肩膀和他的靠在一起，十分温暖，卡卡西终于感受到了些许数月、数年来都未曾造访他的平静祥和。他感到凯稍稍动了一下，然后开口。

“那伴侣呢？”

“唔，不需要。我这方面不擅长。”

“好吧，可能不是伴侣，但你应该找个人来照顾你！我一想到你一直一个人生活就很担心，得有个人确保你一切都好。”

“这个人不就是你吗？”

他话音刚落，凯就离开了窗边，向门口走去，都没看他一眼：“啊！说得对，对手。我先让你一个人待着好了，好好欣赏美景——”

“你可以留下来的，如果你想的话。”

“我——我马上就回来！”门关上了。

卡卡西回去，又看向窗外。常驻在他脑海中的声音告诉他，凯不会回来了，因为那人更想和村民们一起欢庆祭典，而不是在空寂的公寓里和他待在一起。但凯确实回来了，这次没有敲门，而是用卡卡西几年前给他的备用钥匙开了门，他大概是从每个摊位都买了些吃的带了回来。把东西放在小厨房的小木桌上，凯直接连桌子带吃的一起搬进了卧室，放在窗边。凯没开灯，他太了解卡卡西的家，在黑暗中就能驾驭这些事儿了。

他们在卡卡西床边坐下，边吃边看窗外人来人往。卡卡西看到鸣人和樱一起逛祭典，能和她一起，鸣人显然喜不自胜，但樱每遇到一个她治疗过的病人都要问候一番，装作只是微服出诊的样子。佐井身后跟着一堆小孩子，他画了一长溜墨汁小动物逗他们开心。凯低声对他描述着下面的游行，虽然他的低声也是足够大声了。看到李带领的杂耍班子走过，他还站起来，在整个木叶的注目礼下大声欢呼。卡卡西要拉下面罩吃东西时，就把脸从窗口移开，而每当他要摘掉面罩，凯总能找到什么有趣的东西吸引走自己的目光。

放烟花的时候，卡卡西笑着把脑袋靠在了凯的肩上。他脸颊下的肩膀紧绷得像块石头，但不一会儿，一只颤抖的胳膊环住了他。

最后他们躺在床上，卡卡西在舒适感中有点头晕目眩，凯则是有点惊吓的样子——他的脑袋搁在凯的胸口。

“喂，你还好吗？你要是想的话我就挪开。”

“不！没有，当然不用了，对手。我很好。”

“那就好，”卡卡西说。他平常不是这样耽于身体接触的，但今晚，他觉得自己得到了某种许可，就像在一年一度的聚会上，每个人都有一醉的自由。他脸颊滚烫——一定是脸红得厉害，不过感觉也挺好的。

他知道凯的手离他的头越来越近，当那只手终于触到他的头发、手指开始在其间穿梭的时候，卡卡西轻轻舒了一口气。这声音让凯抖了一下，但手上的动作没有停下来。窗外人群的声音渐渐小了下去。

“凯？”

“怎、怎么？”

-

卡卡西总是提起，凯战斗的时候看起来真的很帅。他也不知道怎么回事，那变得认真的神态，忽地就展现出凯在属于自己的领域是那样出色。

一天，凯在他身后鼓掌，告诉他刚刚那一战他打的有多么好，让卡卡西弯起了眼睛。

“你也是，我的对手是个帅气的战士呢。”

凯立刻红透了，大喊卡卡西简直太臭屁了什么的，又吼着别的跑掉了——

-

“你看起来真的很帅啊。”

凯倒在地上，几乎不成人形。卡卡西碰都不能碰他，那人浑身都被烧透了，疼都能疼死人，现在还活着简直不可思议。凯说没事，但卡卡西有事啊。他跪倒在凯身旁，奇怪，刚刚发生的一切让他感觉脱离了现实*3，就像他们还是孩子的那个时候一样。凯破碎得不成样子，如果他想，他都可以把这些名为“凯”的碎渣扫到簸箕里。李说了什么他不会死之类的话，但卡卡西早已不会相信这种诺言了。凯开口了，声音嘶哑。

“是吗？我好开心。”

一秒的空白，让卡卡西心里一紧，如同上次他们靠在一起、站在窗边那会儿一样。

“我也很开心呢，”他一点也不。

“抱歉啊，我知道你已经失去太多了。但孩子们，他们很坚强，我们把他们教得很好。李和天天就拜托你了。”

“好。”

“我爱你。”

卡卡西应该惊讶的，但他们已是如此亲密，根本不会为此惊讶，如今也没有时间惊讶了：“我也爱你。为什么我们都没有结婚啊？为什么你从来不约我出去？”这些事是那么理所应当，即使是这种时刻，因此责怪凯也是顺理成章的。

颤抖的吸气声传进他的耳中，可能是凯在笑：“我可不想毁掉我们的竞争关系。”

“骗人，你就是怕了。”

凯的面孔扭曲了一下，“好吧！和我约会吧，卡卡西！”

“好啊。凯？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

这个崭新的爱称让他无力一笑：“为什么是我？”

又是一秒停顿，正燃尽他们在一起的每一刻，凯说：“我以为要是能打败白牙之子，人们就不会对我和我的家人评头论足了。之后我们成了朋友，再然后我爸牺牲了，你——”

“凯——”

“能遇到你、和你一起长大，我真的好开心，”他的声音明显渐渐弱了下去，“我们不久就会再见的，当然，没有那么快，还要过上一段时间……”

他失去意识只几秒，樱就和他们其他的孩子们赶到了。卡卡西向她解释了发生的一切，省略了一些，就保留了关于凯的身体的部分。樱神情悲悯，但动作果决，一丝颤动也无，卡卡西看着她，混杂的情感中一股骄傲油然而生——不过他知道这骄傲是属于纲手的。他低下头，又看向那具躯体。

“凯……”

那人没有回应。

-

几个月后，医院中比战争刚结束时空了许多，护士告诉卡卡西现在接触凯不会引起疼痛了。几周前凯就这么说，但卡卡西说他又不是医生说了不算，自己可以等。护士轻轻关上门，给他们两人留出空间。

灿烂的阳光透过窗户洒进来，一旁桌上的花瓶里插着黄色的花朵。卡卡西在床边的塑料椅上坐下，倾身向前，手肘撑在膝盖上。凯笔直地靠坐在床头，一脸期待，他完好的那条腿在被子下面动来动去。

卡卡西凑上去，直到最后一刻才拉下面罩，然后吻他。要越过病床找到对的角度搞得有点别扭。凯很温暖，不是那种“从里到外都烧透了”的热度，而是“活着”的温度。他拉开两人的距离，戴好面罩。凯红光满面，激动得像夏日中的空调，快乐地嗡嗡作响。终于，一切都明朗起来，变得无比安稳踏实。

卡卡西趴在凯盖在被子里的肚子上，让他的呼吸带着自己一高一低、起起伏伏。一只手抚摸着他的头发，凯用他洪亮的声音讲话时，他能直接感受到从凯身体里传来的回响。

“我最亲爱的对手！我本来想在真爱的战场上，对你表白更多……但我那时已经喘不过气了，真丢脸啊。不过——”他的声音小了一些，大概是意识到誓言和忏悔应该用不同的音量，“我想说的是，你很有趣、很温柔、很勇敢，人非常非常好。”

“谢了。不过你干嘛想跟我说这个？”

他感到凯惊讶地一抖：“因为如果我没有告诉你这些就离开这个世界，我会恨死自己的！如果我有更多时间，我还会买花送你，或者是小黄书和毛衣，但我当时不能离开战场，还把钱包落在家里了。你已经失去了那么多，但——我想要你记住，世界上仍然还有那么多美好的事物。”

卡卡西觉得应该告诉凯什么都不需要给他买，只要别再把自己烧成那样就行，仅仅是和凯在一起，他就很幸福了。如果凯是因为他才能成为一个出色的忍者的话，那么他则是因为凯，才能再次拥有一个家——不过这么说搞得也太夸张了。以后，他会告诉凯所有的一切，而现在，他只是用脑袋在凯身上蹭了蹭。

“凯？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

-

“谢谢你。”

————

*1：morbid punchline.

*2、*3：removed.


	2. Chapter 2

不知何时，凯长大了。卡卡西想，大概是经过战争的洗礼，他们这一代还剩下的这帮人都长大的时候吧。之前他从未留意过那些具体的变化。如今，突然从草丛里冒出来、上来就动手，这样挑战他的事，凯已经不会再做了。卡卡西现在会先听到一声警告性的“哟”，回头才会看到凯边挥手边向他跑来。有时凯会先找好完美的阳光照射角度，站在屋顶摆个pose，然后才一跃而下。最最神奇的是，现在他们能像正常人一样，只是走在一起、聊聊天了。

“哟！”

正值傍晚，卡卡西出来想找点东西当晚饭。他明天一早就要出发去做个暗部的任务，鬼知道要去多久，买点外带回家，假装今天就是普通的一天就好。转过头，凯正向他冲过来，眼看越来越近，却一点儿减速的迹象也没有。此状路人看都不看一眼，凯这个样子大家早就见怪不怪了。卡卡西不觉挑了挑眉，凯狂风般掠过他身旁，大喊道：

“比赛谁先到山顶吧，卡卡西！！！”

要是给他点时间思考的话，他肯定就是叹口气，接着去便利店买饭，但凯居然先他一步开始比赛了，卡卡西没办法，只好拔腿就追，离凯的笑声越来越近。夕阳西下，夏日的温度降下来，他们一路躲闪着出门纳凉的村民冲到了山上。卡卡西只落后一步，他因此微微眯起了眼睛，不过只一瞬，就恢复到漫不经心的模样，希望凯没注意到他的表情变化。而凯早就面对着山下的房屋，摆起了胜利的姿势。

卡卡西双手插兜，站在他身后。天色越来越暗，山下一盏盏亮起的灯火给凯的剪影镀上金边。他不再是以前那个每天都来烦卡卡西的小孩子了，他身量拔高，肩膀宽阔起来，背上也长了不少肌肉，从前脖子上那条红色带子现在系在腰上，替换了标准护额的深蓝，那带子他一直手洗，不知重新染了多少遍色，如今还是红的那样耀眼；他的手很大，卡卡西不用触碰他的掌心，就知道那布满厚茧的地方是多么坚实有安全感。尽管还满口“青春”，但现在，凯是个男人了。他还是爱摆pose、爱故作勇敢地做些蠢事，带着些率真的傻气，这也算是他的魅力吧，虽然他自己并没有意识到这一点*1。卡卡西告诉自己，他身体里升起的暖意，只是因为看到这么个情绪都写在脸上的人觉得好玩儿而已。

“我说啊，你作弊了哎。”

凯半摆着pose，转过头来看他：“啊？”

“你作弊啊，我们不是同时起跑的。”卡卡西骗不了自己，要是根本不在乎胜负的话，他也不会抓住作弊这一点不放了。察觉到这微小的心思，他强忍着不笑话自己，凯呢，早就把注意力放到作弊上，根本发现不了。

“那是——！……你说得对……”他望向卡卡西的视线无比肃穆，然后深深鞠躬，“抱歉，这次是你赢了，接受这场胜利吧。我这样利用你惊讶的时间是不对的。”

卡卡西脸上的笑容褪去了，一逗凯，就总会有这样的问题。他们还小的时候，凯会因此大哭、气得大吼或者不停找理由耍赖，但现在，他更多的是神色黯淡、情绪低落。要是卡卡西不赶快做点什么，凯可能就要自我惩罚，非要绕木叶倒着跑五百圈去了。

“这次就算不分胜负好了。”

凯直起身，眉毛以一个危险的角度撇下去，他低低吼道：“卡卡西……”

“还有啊，”卡卡西赶紧作抠指甲状，“我才不需要你把胜利让给我，对决还是我领先呢。”

在他预料之中，这话刺激了凯，让那人气愤地大喊他的名字：“卡卡西！”

“别激动，我们去吃点东西吧。”

-

他们坐在一家居酒屋里，凯一头扎进食物中，弄出一大串吓人的噪音，搞得一团糟，卡卡西给了服务生一个生无可恋的表情。他和往常一样，忙着用幻术和别的小技巧转移他人的视线，不让人看到他的脸。有时卡卡西吃得很快，快得让人看不清他拉下面罩；有时他会让影分身坐在座位上，本体则跑到外面的小巷里，静静缩在那吃。人们不会注意到自己不感兴趣的事，绝大多数人在他身边停留的时间都太短，连自己“从没看到过卡卡西吃东西的样子”都意识不到。

凯的碗已经空了，他靠着吧台，眯起眼，假作怀疑地看着卡卡西。卡卡西放下手中的食物。

“怎么了？”

“每次都这样吃饭，无不无聊啊你？”

卡卡西无辜地装傻：“这样是哪样？”

明明平时也没多少耐心，凯仍忍不了似的翻了个白眼儿：“在公共场所吃个饭都要浪费查克拉你也太没效率了。这样吧，等下啊——”他探过吧台，脚登在凳子下的脚踏上，冲服务生挥手，“喂！喂，我们可以把这些打包吗？还要再点些别的——”

卡卡西有点尴尬，要不是和凯在一起，他从不会吸引这么多注意力：“没事的——”

“不，你有时候简直不可理喻，对手！我们去找个僻静的地方，你就能安心吃饭了。”

卡卡西看着侍应生把三个塞满食物的盒子装进塑料袋，知道凯不会放他一个人安静吃饭的。

-

结果他们又回到了山顶。卡卡西在凯把这段路程升华成对决之前撒腿就跑，不过他们还是同时到的。凯现在可能已经跑得比他快了，卡卡西马上把这个想法推出脑海。不知为何，这让他觉得比比赛后身体的酸痛还要难过。

他们背靠背坐下，这样卡卡西可以拉下面罩吃东西，凯则可以为他“警惕偷窥狂！”凯的后背和他靠在一起，有点硌人，他安静地吃着，不知不觉已经吃了两盒。

“凯？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“你不吃点儿吗？”

“什么？不用啦，那是你的饭，你需要补充能量！”

卡卡西差点忘记自己没戴面罩就转头了。他低头直直盯着放在大腿上的塑料饭盒，他知道往常这时候，凯早就睡了，毕竟他为了去修行，起得不是一般的早*2。

“我说啊，你不用在这守着我吃东西，我自己会留意周围的。”

顶着他的后背动了动，他僵住了，几乎是在害怕凯看到他摘下面罩的样子。真可笑，他应该赶紧拉上面罩而不是吓得动不了，再说凯也不会做出这种近乎背叛的举动。凯从不会对他的面罩做什么，既没碰过它，也没在他不戴时偷看过，即使是他们还是小孩子的时候，即使是凯故意惹他的时候。无论如何，他察觉到凯只是不安地动了动而已，还是目不斜视，于是放松下来。

“今晚我想和你在一起！明天你就要走了，而且……你一般一走就要好久，不知道我还要等多久才能和你再度过这样的青春之夜了！”

卡卡西吞咽了一下，他能听出深藏在凯话音中暗流般涌动的感情。每个暗部都是不存于世、不可思念之人，一旦带上面具，便斩断一切羁绊，消失于世间。但凯总能觉察到他的消失。哦难怪呢，他突然想到了什么，有些生气地一叹。

“凯……你怎么知道我明天要出任务？”

身后传来模模糊糊的咕哝声，带着羞愧。

“你是不是一直在偷看我的任务安排表？凯，你知道这是违法的吧？你会有大麻烦的，潜入进去，还——”

“谁叫你从来不告诉我！”

“因为这是机密！”

“你总得跟什么人讲啊！”

卡卡西把餐盒往旁边一放，不再掩饰声音中的恼怒：“你到底懂不懂什么叫暗部？”

凯沉默了，卡卡西微微转过头。凯还是目视前方，拳头颤抖着贴在地面，卡卡西不知道他是不是在哭。他开口时，话音愤怒，却平静得令人不安。

“懂啊，我又不傻。我只是觉得这样不对。”

卡卡西转回去，看着落到腿上的尘土，眨了眨眼：“既然如此，你就去跟火影大人讲吧，让他把暗部撤了，我觉得他肯定很愿意这样——”

他没能再说下去，背部的支撑突然消失了，意识到是凯站了起来，他瞪大了眼睛。猛地回头，凯正直直看向前方，仍看不到他的脸。

“我不是说暗部，我是说你这样装作没人在乎你是不对的。就好像你……你不是村子的一员，好像无论是去是回，都无法为任何人所知。”

如果刚刚凯还没哭的话，那从他含混的鼻音听来，现在肯定在哭了。卡卡西想起了他第一次一声不响地就出任务的时候，那次他离开了一个月。他看着凯的背影，想象这人为了找他跑遍大街小巷，找了好几天、好几周，到处问有没有人知道卡卡西去哪了，可能还真去问过火影。知道卡卡西是出任务之后，又开始想他什么时候才能回来。卡卡西记得，那次任务回来他累倒在医院里，醒来时，凯就在他身边。但接下去的一周凯都在躲他。

他从没提过他也知道凯的任务排班，一直关注着凯原定返回的日子，更多的时候，凯会稍迟几天回来，他都知道。他会自己跟自己打赌，凯会不会晚归；如果明天下雨，再多等三天左右都是正常的，不必担心；如果我今天的汤里有三块肉，那么凯就没事；如果我走到门只用了五步，那么——

有次，凯比原定日期晚回来了一个月。那时候，卡卡西一直在等搜救凯的任务，每天都跑去任务交接处，看有没有命令下来，但每次都没有更新。他因上层的冷漠而愤怒，内心有个声音，听起来是小时候的自己，说着“他们都不在乎凯的死活、不珍惜凯的所为，他们只是在利用他”。他谁都不见，怕紧绷的那根弦突然断裂，让他忍不住要诉说，说起父亲，说起带土和琳，说起凯。他整日整夜地缩在家里，拉死窗帘，窝在床上，直到半睡半醒之间，有人敲了敲他的窗户。是凯，在他家窗台上，身上还缠着绷带，问他要不要来过两招。卡卡西说不要，砰地关上窗，之后靠着墙滑坐到地上，止不住地呜咽，呼吸艰难而干涩，任自己被陌生的安心感笼罩。

单单是想起这段记忆，他的胸口就沉重得难受：“抱歉，凯。”

凯抬起胳膊擦擦眼睛，声音轻快起来：“你是该抱歉！每次都让我这么担心。”

“但你不能再去翻暗部的档案了，”他居然没被抓到过，卡卡西都有点佩服了，“如果被发现，你就再也当不成忍者了。要是他们认为你是间谍的话，你可能会被判叛国罪的。”

“你想太多了，我不会被抓住的，对手！”

卡卡西又低头看了看自己的脚，冷静地站起来，仍然没有拉上面罩：“要是我直接告诉你呢？”

他说得轻描淡写，但凯不傻，终于转过身，卡卡西吓得心都要跳出来，然后他才发现凯的眼睛紧紧闭着：“不行！你会因为泄密被处死——”

卡卡西耸肩，虽然凯看不见：“总好过你溜进去被抓到，会搞得我很尴尬的。”

凯一把按倒了他，他的背撞在地上。凯死死把他钉在那，表情怒不可遏，凸起的颧骨在两颊投下阴影，眼睛却还体贴地闭着。卡卡西眨眨眼，抬眸望他。发育期给他们带来的变化迥异，凯胸前的肌肉撑起衣料，卡卡西则完全不同，束胸紧缚着他，沉重而封闭。那个除了体术一无所长的孩子，就快要成为一个大人了，如果他还能活到那个时候的话。

“把这话收回去！”

“我把我的排班印一份给你好了，不然再给你定做一个日历——”

“别说了！”

凯的嘴唇在颤抖，神情严肃至极。卡卡西希望他能就这样睁开眼睛看看自己。这种心思让卡卡西恐惧：他想让凯的眼中映出不戴面罩的自己，想告诉凯他埋心底的一切；他想带凯回家，装作他们不必孤单一人度过长夜；想和二十来岁男生看了会窃笑的黄色杂志上的女孩一样，整个人黏到凯身上；想跟他在昏暗中独处，做些生涩的情事，让大家默认他们相爱着，就像红和阿斯玛。他不想被思念，他想被实实在在地触碰。他不想几个月后归来，发现凯早在没有他的时候长大。

“对不起，凯。但你也别这样了，好吗？说真的，我不想出任务回来发现你已经被流放了之类的。”

凯使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，有什么湿湿的东西落在卡卡西脸上，他皱了皱脸，还好，凯只是又开始哭了。

“好吧。”

“还有啊，从我身上起来。”

凯直起身，仍跨坐在卡卡西腿上抹眼睛。卡卡西坐起来，抓住凯的手腕，告诉自己这只是因为他看不下去有人用脏手擦眼睛而已。

“别擦了，等下。”

他从包里抽出张纸巾，一只手放在凯下巴上稳住他，面无表情地胡乱擦着凯污迹斑斑的脸颊。凯重重地吸着鼻涕，任他摆弄。

“你还没戴上面罩吗？”

手中的纸巾冻住了似地停在凯脸前不远，卡卡西把它扔回包里，拉上了面罩，另一只手也从凯的下巴离开，腿则从凯身下抽了出来。他蹲下，倾身向前用脚尖着地。

“好了，现在你可以睁眼了。”

凯照做了。他的睫毛因为哭过而粘在一起，双眼漆黑明亮，却不看向卡卡西。

“你真的这么介意我逗你啊？”

凯摇摇头：“不是，只是……我不喜欢你把我放在跟你不对等的地方*3……或者你拿自己的生命开玩笑。”

“我很尊敬你，凯。我是认真的。”这是他的真心话。

“然后呢？”

“然后我们该睡觉了。我送你回家吧。”

————

*1：He poses, completely innocent to it, to his charm and the charm of not knowing it despite all his bravado.

*2：obscenely early.

*3：you don't see me as your equal.


	3. Chapter 3

好无聊。

凯应该就在村子某个地方。只要卡卡西在外头转悠的时间长点儿，总会遇到他的。唯一的问题是——

“对手！”

漫不经心地走在街上的卡卡西停住了，转身看到凯，还有凯的学生，他一直很怕见到这些孩子。凯小跑过来，心事重重的样子。他三个学生像躲在妈妈围裙里一样，亦步亦趋跟过来。

“啊还好找到你了！我突然有事要去火影大人那一趟，我不在的时候，得找个人带他们修行。”

“凯——”凯抓住他的手一通猛摇，把他一句“你找别人去吧”堵在了嘴里。

“太好了！他们是最完美的学生，你肯定没问题的，”凯怕卡卡西跑掉似的死死攥着他的手，转向他们仨，冲他们眨眨眼，“都听到了吧！拿出最好的表现来，不要辜负我这么夸你们啊！”

有个孩子跟凯像得可怕，闻言立刻挺直了腰板，还有一个尴尬地点了点头，另一个则臭着一张脸。握着卡卡西的手松了，他只来得及一瞥，凯就箭一样冲出去，再怎么喊那人也听不到了。他转回去看着三个学生，他们也盯着卡卡西，等待着。

“呃，你们对凯保密，我给你们一天假，放你们回家如何？”

迷你版的凯立刻泄了气，刚刚尴尬的女孩插起了腰，第三个男孩冷哼一声。他敢说，要是就这么撒手不管的话，至少有一个学生会跑去凯那里告状。卡卡西搓搓手，叹了口气。

“开玩笑啦，我的名字是卡卡西——”

女孩子轻轻巧巧打断了他，她的尴尬变成了一种属于少女的、处惊不变的自信：“啊，我们知道你是谁。”

迷你凯精神一振：“你是旗木卡卡西，凯老师的对手！”

卡卡西愣住。凯到底跟他学生说了什么？凯告诉过他好多次他们仨的名字，但他还是没记住，顿时感到一阵恶寒。他还得问一下。

“我们还是正式一点，做个自我介绍好了。你们已经认识我了，那你们就一个个来吧。”

粗眉毛的男孩上前一步行礼，卡卡西发现，凯和这孩子一样大时，还是有点不一样的：凯那时总是咋咋呼呼地闹腾*1，这孩子倒是一本正经的。他礼貌地高声道：“洛克李！”

卡卡西等了一会儿，看他是不是还有别的要说，但等到的只有沉默，他点点头：“谢谢你，李。下一个？”

那个女孩走上前，没有行礼，不过卡卡西从她挺直的身板儿上看出她也挺较真。他模模糊糊想起凯跟他大赞他们小队有个成员可谓生猛，卡卡西瞧着这孩子跟他四目相对的模样，觉得那一定是在说她。

“我是天天！”

再次点头：“谢谢你，天天。”

天天退回去，卡卡西看向了最后一个学生。这孩子有双空灵的眼睛，是日向一族。他没有出列，还是那副愤世嫉俗的表情。以亲身经历判断，卡卡西一猜就知道，过人的天赋给了他高冷的资本。

“宁次。”

“谢谢你，宁次。现在，我们不如——”

天天又打断了他：“卡卡西老师？为什么凯老师突然要走？”

“他……大概是接到了一项重要任务吧。”

李眼睛一亮，猛地凑到卡卡西面前：“是什么样的任务呢？”

“嘛，嘛，我可不能告诉你们，他自己会跟你们说的。现在呢，我应该要带你们仨修行了。”这回他是真的不知道凯要去做什么，卡卡西招手示意他们跟上，强迫自己不要再想了。

-

他把三人带到了一乐拉面，跟年轻的伊鲁卡老师学的。伊鲁卡经常带那孩子来这儿，希望他没带这三个来过。卡卡西匿名为鸣人付租金和账单、给他留下生活费，但出现在他面前，自己却做不到。虽然长得像极了水门老师，但他听说，那孩子一举一动简直就是翻版玖辛奈。

他们随着一声铃响掀开帘子，还好里面人不多。李冲到前面坐下，天天和宁次不紧不慢跟着卡卡西。他趁三人不注意时做了个深呼吸，抬手向柜台后面的老板示意，然后走上前，坐在李旁边。

他们点了单。这三个厚脸皮的小鬼一个劲儿点了一堆，上来的菜多得快从桌子上掉下去。卡卡西提醒自己，之后一定要告诉凯他们仨差点让他破产。李脚勾住凳子腿，一个漂亮的飞身接住了掉下来的碗。看着这一串熟悉的动作，卡卡西表情柔和下来，他好希望凯也在。他静静地吃着饭，三个孩子拌着嘴，抢夺彼此的食物。

他盯着盘子，集中精力吃饭，小心地不露出脸，方便起见，今天他用的是红给他演示过的简单幻术。一会儿之后，耳边只剩下了天天和宁次的声音，他好奇地转过头，正看到李沉默着瞪他，圆圆的大眼睛里充满敌意。这一点，也和凯完全不同。

“李？”

那孩子毫不退缩：“你不会伤害凯老师的对吧？”

卡卡西纳闷儿这从何说起。从身体上讲的话，他和凯过招时，总会伤到对方的，而即使他已经过了单刀直入、言语伤人的年纪，还是忍不住要逗逗凯，欣赏对方恼怒的模样。脑海中有个细小的声音，告诉他还有一种伤害凯的方式：对凯表白心迹，和他在一起，然后和村子里其他人一样离他远去。但李现在最多也就十二岁，这种变态的回答可万万不能讲。

“当然不会啦。”

李还是一脸不信任。卡卡西猜凯一定是给他讲了很多他们之间的激烈竞争，李自然会把他看做凯一生的劲敌。卡卡西觉得他都没脸面对这孩子了，他了解凯，李肯定是这三个学生中以后他最常见到的那个。

“李，我是认真的。别担心了，”男孩眯起眼睛，嘴唇弯出一个冷冷的弧度，卡卡西见状差点笑出来，“我跟凯是对手没错，但我们之间是良性竞争。”

“你敢发誓吗？”

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，尽管表现得天真幼稚，但李是严肃至极地在问他。他收起薄凉的语气，把手贴到心口：“我发誓。”

李斟酌了一会儿，脸上绽放出一个耀眼的笑容，卡卡西顿时手足无措。他记不得上次有小孩子对他露出笑颜是什么时候了，这样的笑让他的心温暖起来。

“好吧，我相信你，卡卡西老师，”李冲他眨眼，这个动作跟凯学了个十成十，卡卡西倍感亲切，“我是说，至少现在我相信你了。”

男孩把注意力转回吃上，才发现天天从他这偷走了一整盘食物，正和宁次分着吃，他大叫起来。卡卡西也转回去，静静地吃自己的那份。

-

卡卡西付掉了长的吓人的账单，告诉他们不去训练场，而是去河边，在自然环境中修行。听起来挺不错的，他这么说绝对不是因为他想放孩子们去游泳，自己则坐在岸边石头上，把脚放到河水中放松一下。

他们沿街走向村子大门，卡卡西跟在最后。李倒立着，边走边在宁次身边喋喋不休，宁次低着头，对他爱答不理。卡卡西看着李摇摇晃晃，摔倒了两次，但每次都马上爬了起来。然后他发现天天不见了，转身低头看到她背着手，正走在他身旁。

“说吧，你对凯老师有什么企图？”

看来这是个护短的小队啊。卡卡西没有立刻回答，天天走在他身侧，耐心地等着。宁次和李渐渐走出了听力所能及的范围。

“天天，我保证我没有任何不良企图，”他尽力让自己听起来是在玩笑，但只成功了一半。女孩定定看了他一会儿，然后扬头不屑地转开了视线。

“你知道吗，凯老师非常喜欢你。”

卡卡西差点像个毛头小子一样脱口而出“你怎么知道，他都说了什么？”才见面没几个小时，他就被一个小女孩看穿了，不过他现在没空管这个。他没有回答，天天也不以为意。

“我的老师有点……奇怪，但我现在觉得大部分忍者都挺怪的，”他们看着李用脚戳了戳宁次的耳朵，然后被宁次一把推开，“但他现在是我老师，我才不管你是不是像传说中那么强呢。”

虽然她对卡卡西不屑一顾，但她的话触动了他。天天停下了脚步，他也停下来，女孩叉起腰，他挑起了眉毛。

“要是你对他做了什么，比如说利用了他再把他扔到一边，或者让他为你的冷漠伤心，要是他因为你受伤的话……你就一无是处。”

卡卡西不知道今天他还要保证多少次他一点也不想伤害凯：“我绝对不会那么做的。凯要是知道你这么关心他肯定感动死了，不过他自己有分寸的。”

她放松下来，叹道：“是啊，大概吧。但你知道吗，大人们有时候真的很蠢的。”

他无辜地偏头：“天天，我听不太懂呢。”

女孩冲他皱起眉头，在胸前交叉双臂：“你也是个怪人，是吧？”

卡卡西耸肩微笑。天天也扯了扯嘴角，翻了个白眼，跑上前去，追上了宁次和李。

-

河边安静极了。天天和李一到，就顺着河堤滑进清浅的水中，宁次则留了下来，屈膝坐下，下巴放在膝盖上。卡卡西装作观察地形，不经意般坐在岸边宁次坐的那块石头上。宁次看了他一眼，又移开了视线。

“看来你一点也不想待在这啊。”

卡卡西双脚浸入河水中，一圈圈搅动着，水是山上融雪，冰冰凉凉的：“其实我也是，不过无所谓啦，这样也不错，你觉得呢？”

这次宁次看向他的时间长了一点，然后哼了一声转开眼睛：“真是不懂你在这干什么。”

“我是想给你们放个假来着，但怕你们跟凯告状啊，那我可就别想清净了。”

宁次的脚碰了一下水面，因为冰凉的温度缩了回去，留下一圈涟漪：“所以呢？你还在意他对你怎么想？”

卡卡西都想自暴自弃地说，等你爱上一个人之后就明白了，但他会因此笑死自己的，便只是问道：“你觉得我和凯是什么关系？”

“他这样吹嘘你们之间的对决，就是为了让别人觉得他厉害而已。我觉得你们连朋友都算不上。”

这个答案让他猝不及防，顿时为凯不平起来。他知道，要是不了解他们俩的话，的确会有这样的看法，卡卡西是个人尽皆知的传奇，相比之下，凯就像个满嘴跑火车的骗子，但事实远非如此。他静静坐了一会儿，想着要如何回答。

“宁次……我知道凯有点儿怪，但我保证他是我见过最可靠的人。我们很小就是对手了，”他神情温柔起来，想起还是个孩子的凯，矮矮的，板着脸，不住地要求跟他比赛，一遍又一遍。

“那朋友呢？”

“嗯？”

宁次又看了过来，眼神冷硬，语气却柔和了些：“你们是朋友多久了？”

卡卡西展颜，笑得眉眼弯弯：“那个啊，花了些时间呢。凯小时候可烦人了，我那时也挺自命不凡的。不过后来都收敛了些，总算能好好相处了。”

他们坐着，听天天和李在河流下游泼水打闹，宁次终于把脚伸进了水里。卡卡西是要维护凯，但他也能理解宁次。他和宁次一般大的时候，唯一让他放在眼里的只有当时的火影，要是他任性起来，连火影什么的都不管了。突然，他想起一件被他抛在脑后的事：凯和他坐在他卧室的地板上，聊着一周里发生的事，凯谈起了他的一个学生，是宁次，他父亲为了日向一族献出了生命。凯跟卡卡西讲了事情始末，而后他们安静地盘腿坐在地毯上，想起了葬在村子墓园里、牺牲已久的父亲。

如今，在这河边，宁次本人就坐在他一旁，卡卡西小心地措辞道：“凯是个真诚的人，你们有他做老师很幸运。你现在可能不这么想，但总有一天……你会很感谢他，因为他会一直陪在你们身边。”一片叶子顺着溪水漂流到他裸露的脚踝上，卡卡西弯下身子，慵懒地捡起了它：“等你长大后，你会对很多人都心存感激。”

“你根本不了解我。”

卡卡西伸出一根手指，若有所思地点点下巴：“啊，也是呢。我大概是在说自己吧。记得我以前总看不惯我的小队。”他双手撑住地面，向后仰起身子，指尖触到的石头很硬，但也很稳。他抬头看着穿过树冠倾泻而下的阳光，想起凯缠着绷带的双手：“但我在乎他们。之后他们都不在了……生活真的很有意思，无论失去过多少，你总能发现，自己仍会去珍惜他人、珍爱某个特殊的人。”

某处传来蝉鸣，天天和李的呼喊声小了，变成了拌嘴。他不知道他说这些，是为了安慰宁次，还是给予其警示。感觉到宁次站起身来，他看了过去。那孩子看着溪水，身侧的双手紧握成拳。

“你还好吧？”

“我要去跟天天和李玩——修行了！我才不需要听一个老头子对我说教，就算他认识我老师也不行。”

卡卡西觉得他需要澄清一下他连二十五岁都不到，但还是随他去了：“说得对，你应该多和你的同期在一起。”

宁次早就无视他，纵身跃过石头到了那两人身边。卡卡西觉得自己做了件对的事，不过这也只是他一厢情愿的想法罢了*2，一如既往。

-

卡卡西正想打开家门，钥匙转到一半的时候停住了。他转身，从公寓走廊的阳台向外望去，看到两条腿在屋顶一角晃荡。

“凯？”

上面传来凯低沉的笑声，他灵活地从屋顶荡下来，冲卡卡西一笑。卡卡西转回去拧完了钥匙，给凯留着门让他进来。

“怎么样怎么样？他们听不听话？”

“你还用问吗？明明整天都跟着我。”卡卡西打开热水壶烧水泡茶，努力让自己听起来很生气的样子。凯不满地反驳他。

“什么啊！我才没有！我刚从火影大人那儿回来。要是我有时间，我早就加入你们的修行了。但我回来的时候，你都送他们回家了。所以我就来这等你。”

卡卡西倚在厨房的柜台上：“既然你这么说，那他们都挺好的。”

“然后呢？你给了他们什么修行任务？”

他转移话题：“你知道吗，天天一直认为我会带坏你哎。你到底跟她说我什么了？”

凯也走进厨房，装出气势汹汹的样子，别说还挺像的，他双手叉腰、凑上去瞪着卡卡西，他们的手肘因此碰在一起：“对手啊……”

“我带他们去吃了午饭，然后去了河边。他们对打了一会儿。宁次还叫我老头子来着，他应该知道咱俩一样大吧？”

凯没从他身边退开，但笑起来：“真好！我相信你能做好的。”

卡卡西斜眼看他：“这不会是考验吧，凯？”

“当然不了！我真的去见了火影大人，我就知道我能放心把学生交给你带，”凯打开橱柜，卡卡西把杯子都放在里面，他拿出两只，借此挡住他的表情，“要是你想逃避责任的话，我的学生会告诉我的。”

卡卡西哼了一声，不置可否。他任由凯翻出茶包，因为凯的表情暗自微笑：凯坚持跟卡卡西讲，茶要用茶叶冲出来，然后用滤网滤出才叫好茶。凯自顾自倒出热水，边找蜂蜜边低声哼唱着什么，然后舀出一点放进其中一个杯子里，快速搅拌起来。勺子有节奏地敲击着杯子，发出悦耳的声响。他把茶包放进杯中，把有蜂蜜的一杯推给卡卡西。卡卡西伸出一根手指碰了碰那只印有卡通狗狗图案的杯子，烫得拿不住，但摸一摸还是可以的。凯拿的那只杯子上印着夕阳，是他惯用的。

“在你学生面前，你到底提我提得多频繁啊？”

“隔段时间就说。讲我们热血的对决是激起青春之力的最好方式！”

“那好吧，把我说的好点儿。我希望你的学生喜欢我。”

听到这里，凯笑得狡黠：“哦？”

卡卡西翻个白眼，把杯子举到脸前，虽然茶烫得没法喝，而且他还没摘面罩呢：“你知道我什么意思的。要是以后经常见到他们，我可不想让他们老那么凶狠地瞪我。”

凯大笑：“天天真的说你在带坏我吗？也难怪，谁叫你到哪小黄书都不离手。”

“行了吧，好像跟你没在她面前说过这事似的——下次跟她讲我出家了，”他用肩膀撞了一下凯，“李时刻准备挑战我呢，不过目前为止我们关系还可以。他还是对我有戒心，觉得我会背叛你，搞的你下场悲惨。”

“你今天能见他们真是太好了！他们现在不只是从我们激动人心的对决故事里认识你，而是真正开始了解你了。一旦他们接触到你，很快就能熟起来的。”

“唔。我不太擅长跟小孩子相处，你知道的。”

凯摸着下巴，意有所指地闭起眼睛：“时间长了就好了。”

他在遮掩什么。卡卡西顿了顿，放下了杯子。他把脸凑到凯面前，那人立刻吓得往后退去。

“你有事瞒着我。你到底去见火影干嘛了？”

凯摆着手：“没什么大事！就是聊了聊近况——”

卡卡西一步步逼近，欣赏着凯没底气地后退的样子，一路从厨房退到客厅：“凯……”

“跟我讲讲宁次叫你老——”

卡卡西箭步向前，一把把凯推翻到沙发上，一手放在沙发背上，一手撑住一旁的茶几。凯仍然不看他的眼睛，卡卡西最爱这么逗他，太好玩儿了。他松松地把凯按在那，要是他们认真打，他早被掀开扔出去了。

“快说嘛，凯。我可是跟你的学生说了你是个诚实的人啊——”

“这是个惊喜！到时候你就知道了。”

卡卡西移开脸，不太确定自己在期待什么：“嗯……那肯定不是个聚会咯？”

“不！当然不是啦。拜托，”凯不满地皱眉，然后真诚地看向他，“相信我吧，要是坏事的话我肯定早告诉你了。”

卡卡西起身，从凯的腹部滑坐到他腿上，后者也把手肘放在沙发扶手上，撑起上身：“那就不是什么坏事了……嗯，那好吧。今晚你就是因为这个才这么开心？”

凯咧嘴一笑：“大概吧。”

卡卡西气闷一叹，无言地调整姿势，躺在凯身上，脑袋搁在那人胸口。他看着天花板，故作镇定，即使心脏快要跳出来。

“对手？”

“啊？”他的声音平静无波。

“你头发进我嘴里了。”

卡卡西抬手拨开头发，不小心擦过了凯的下巴。他躺回去，舒服得像要陷入地板里，又像要飘起来。凯在他身下稳稳地躺着。

“看到宁次我就会想到你。”

“是啊，我也觉得。一样愤世嫉俗。”

“我相信他有颗善良柔软的心，就像你一样。”

这赞美让卡卡西不由微笑：“当然啦，李……”

他身下，凯忍住不要骄傲地笑出来，声音带来轻微震动：“啊，对……你觉得他像谁？”

“伊比喜。”

“卡卡西！”

“开玩笑的啦。他完美继承了你的折腾劲儿。”

“是啊。天天她——”

“她比你理智多了，也比我随和。”

听出他隐约的调侃，凯咕哝了一声，舒舒服服地将手搭在了卡卡西肚子上。手指在卡卡西身侧轻柔地敲动，让他有些紧张，就像曾有敌人用苦无同时击伤了他腰的两侧。凯若无其事地开口。

“她大概是我们俩的混合体吧，真是完美的结合！或者不像你也不像我，是独一无二的出色忍者！”

卡卡西出声表示同意，不小心声音有点大，让他有些不好意思。他就不该这么随意地躺在凯身上的，弄得他头脑都不清楚了，简直事与愿违。可凯的声音还是和往常一样，真讨厌。

“不知道我们有孩子的话会是怎样的。”

卡卡西一震，踢到了凯的小腿，自己也从沙发摔到了地板上。他紧闭双眼，希望他米色的地毯就这么吃了他算了。凯从沙发边上探出头来。

“对手！你没事吧？”

“没事。不，有事，腿抽筋了。我有点犯困。”

凯缩头躺回去：“你老是吓我*3。”

“凯在和我商量一起养个孩子”，我竟然在想象这种事吗？卡卡西把自己吓到了。他了解凯，那人肯定就是单纯这么一说。“这是基因的挑战，对手！看我们谁能有和自己最像的孩子！”卡卡西倒没说过自己生一个*4，但他知道，凯太了解他，肯定能猜到自己会想到这个，光这一点，就能把他吓个半死了。出了这么大丑，他才知道那人只是在逗他，报复他刚刚的吓唬。他深呼吸，努力放松下来。

“我可想象不出我有孩子是什么样。”

凯嗯了一声，沙发吱嘎响起来，是他动了动：“嗯？啊，你想什么呢！我是说假如。再说带学生可是要投入很多时间的……我可不是在抱怨啊！”

不把凯当垫子躺让卡卡西恢复了思考能力：“我的天，这话说的，老头子吗你。”

凯从沙发上翻下来压在他身上，让他收回前言。卡卡西晕晕乎乎想笑，但最终还是一个翻滚，从茶几下摆脱了凯的钳制。他冲到窗前，打开窗子跳上窗台，回头看向凯，那人抱臂站着，努力维持责备的表情瞪他，强忍着不要笑出来。

卡卡西伸出两根手指一晃，说道：“等你抓到我再说吧。”然后跃上了一旁的屋顶。

-

两天后，火影告诉卡卡西，他可以从暗部退役了。

-

几年过去，战争结束了。他们走在公园里，粉色的花朵在风中摇摆，天气很好——最近的雨天让凯的腿有些酸痛，但给生长中的万物带来了充满生机的绿色。四周无人，正值中午，大多数人还在工作。卡卡西双手放在兜里，走在凯身旁，后者摇着轮椅，高声赞美飞鸟和花朵。

“你的学生觉得我对你影响不好。”

凯轻笑：“他们现在还这么说啊？”

卡卡西加快脚步，走到他面前，让凯停下了轮椅：“是啊，嗯……所以我一直在想……”

只迟疑了半秒，他便跪在那人面前。他有意等到这个春花烂漫的季节，看过天气预报选了一个雨后初晴的日子，找了公园里人最少的时间。但当他单膝跪地时仍然很紧张，另一只膝盖也着地时，他才感觉好些。这不仅是一句提问，这一刻，他想吐露隐藏了一辈子的敬重和恋慕。他低下了头。

“可能孩子们说的对。我应该给你一个最真实的自己*5，如果你愿意接受我的话。”

没有回应，抬头发现凯已经泪流满面，他就知道。

“呃，凯？”

“我愿意！当然愿意，亲爱的，过来这里——”

卡卡西凑上前，手在轮椅扶手上和凯的叠在一起，仰起脸，让凯低头吻他。这个隔着面罩的吻单纯而干净，但卡卡西还是觉得酥麻感顺着他的脊柱爬了上来。这是他们订婚的第一个吻，他承认，他是动了真心*6。

————

*1：an edge of cheerful melodrama.

*2：cautious optimism.

*3：Always so dramatic.

*4：never mentioned pregnancy.

*5：I should make an honest man out of you.

*6：he's sentimental.


	4. Chapter 4

他们在病房接吻后的那一天，凯没有见到卡卡西。但他毫不担心，只是耐心等待着，他信任他的对手，多年以来未曾改变，绝不会只因这一天的分离就心生疑虑。卡卡西会因为他人的接近而紧绷、退却，如果他因此放弃，他们两人永远不会走到现在。凯躺在病床上，因深爱而坚定，相信卡卡西一旦平静下来就会回到他身边。

护士们都很好，已经不像几个月前那样忙碌。凯现在接触东西不会再引起疼痛了，他可以捧起一杯茶，感受那温度，而不是刺痛。不过他的确有所挂念，沉沉坠在心里：在床上昏睡的时间里，他错过太多修行、太多葬礼了。宁次的。他没有尽到责任，去引导李和天天走出那彻骨之痛。然而他捧着热茶，望向窗外，看着从战争中振作起来的村子沐浴在阳光下，想不出任何可以对他们说的话。他对自己说，一切都渐渐好起来了，我正在康复。不管能恢复到什么程度，努力和坚持当才最重要，如果连尝试的勇气都没有、连恐惧都战胜不了，他就只是个可耻的懦夫。

一旁响起的开门声打断了他的思绪，让他从窗户转过视线；一开始他以为是卡卡西已经准备好接受他们之间的感情，不过来人却是樱和鸣人。他明亮起来的心情明显平息，但仍面带笑容。本以为除了自己的学生（一想到三个现在只剩下两个，他心中就又是一痛），他不会再和其他孩子这么亲近了，不过卡卡西的学生真的很好，凯挺喜欢他们。他很遗憾没能了解佐助，那孩子早早离开了木叶，在他印象中只是一片模糊的影子。

樱充满元气地向他挥手，鸣人则局促地抓抓后颈。凯的笑容扩大了。

“你们怎么来了？下午天气这么好，你们应该去外面转转！”

樱在床边坐下，轻叹一声，凯见状把茶放回床头柜。她来看过他好几次，一开始是出于工作职责，还带着些不安和愧疚，凯不怪她。不久他们就找到了共同话题：花卉、八卦，还有体术，樱还跟他讲了其他人的近况。村子里许多人都来看望过他，樱是最坦诚的。她有个无意识耸肩的小动作，让凯回忆起她幼时还不必是这副束手束脚的温柔模样*1，而这一点，也让他想起卡卡西。现在，她在凯身边时不再那样放不开了，让凯感到十分欣慰。

反而是鸣人从小见了他就有些腼腆。鸣人十二岁的时候吵闹又莽撞，卡卡西得时时注意着，好及时把这个爱闯祸的小鬼揪回来，或者让他住口保持安静。某次卡卡西难得没绷住平日的淡然优雅*2，跟凯讲“看到鸣人就想起小时候的你”。

现在，这个少年会让樱先进来，自己则跟在后面。鸣人来的次数少点，一般是和别人搭伴一起。凯知道，他并不是不愿来，而是有太多感情不知要怎样表达。鸣人不那么冲动了，他在开口前也会三思，不过从那欲言又止的样子看来，他还是以前那个感情丰富而率真的孩子，只是现在他长大了，隐约明白自己需要成熟起来，不能再那样鲁莽。凯能感觉到，鸣人渐渐学会了注意言语、温和待人、谨慎处事，这种细致体贴的心冲淡了他的急性子，凯欣赏他这一点。樱一张口，凯就把注意力转向了她。

“卡卡西老师突然变得好奇怪啊。他昨天来看你了吗？”

用说谎为他的对手打掩护的想法一闪而过，他还是诚实地答道：“没有，不过我不介意，他该来的时候自然会来的。”

鸣人抱臂说道：“这样吗，可他每天都会来看你啊！昨天我们问起来的时候他就变得很……”

樱接着说下去：“很诡异！”

“对！超诡异！”

凯努力对他们安慰地笑道：“我的对手只是在装酷而已。居然害你们这么担心，下次我见到他，会替你们俩教训他的。”

樱看向病房的油毡地板：“嗯，只是……你们俩之间发生了什么事吗？”

凯无辜地沉吟了一下：“不……没有，我没觉得有什么。怎么了？”

樱眯起眼睛，鸣人接着问下去：“真的吗？就是从我们问为什么没来看你的时候，他才开始变得奇怪的。”

凯张了张嘴巴，闭上眼睛。他真的没办法说谎。

“我们在战场上向对方表白了，前天他吻了我。我的对手很可能是——”

“啥！”两个孩子先是震惊，再是愤怒。是不是自己和他们的老师在一起，让他们不高兴了？他希望得到他们的祝福，但这么看来是要比预想中多花一些时间了。不过然后他就惊讶地发现，他们的怒火并不是因他而起。

“要是他吻了你，那他就绝对、必须、一定要来看你——”

“你们俩在一起了？其实我们都有点猜到了，但——”

“他应该现在、立刻、马上到这儿来！凯老师——”

“就是说啊，他到底在干嘛？小樱，我们赶紧去找他——”

“然后让他负起责任来！必须的！”

凯抬起双手，手掌朝外做出安抚的姿势：“好啦！拜托，你们知道他的，他最终肯定会回来——”

樱握拳击掌：“但他现在就应该来的啊。他不能就这样跟人家说过‘我爱你’之后就吓得跑掉！说真的，他都多大了还——”

“委屈你了，凯老师！”

他们这么贴心地维护他，让凯热泪盈眶。他暗自猜想，卡卡西这种毛病，他们大概忍很久了，不然哪会反应这么大*3，想着想着就有点想笑。他摇摇头。

“你们青春的关怀让我感动，但这就是卡卡西，他在这些事上一直很害羞。我相信他是真心的，他会回到我身边，不过要按照他自己的步调来。”

樱一屁股坐回椅子上：“凯老师，你真是太……浪漫了。但我也不知道怎么说，要是他老烦你，就告诉我们，我们会让他知道知道自己的岁数。”

“等等，卡卡西老师会害羞？”

樱看向鸣人，然后眼睛一闪，带着坏笑看回来：“你肯定知道我们老师很多事儿，对吧？”

“樱——”

鸣人凑到她身边，两人一起伸过头来：“告诉我们嘛，凯老师，拜托啦，他什么都不跟我们讲！”

“他小时候什么样？”

“你见过他没带面罩的样子吗？”

一个声音在门边响起：“这是要干嘛？”

三人齐齐转头，看到了站在门口的卡卡西。那人头上戴着一顶过大的、软趴趴的遮阳帽，挎着个篮子，里面装满了野花和蔬菜。这形象跟他着实不搭，鸣人立刻大笑起来，樱站起身叉着腰，以掩盖他们被抓个正着的事实。

“我们刚在说你昨天怎么没来呢！你干嘛去了，种地？”

卡卡西没事人一样摘下帽子挂在门边的钩子上，随意得就像回了自己家，走到桌边把花瓶里蔫掉的花换成篮子里的花束，又蹲下瞧了瞧玻璃瓶子里的水。他们期待地看着他。

“啊，我应该把水也换了，”他转向樱，“我能请求您的允许，去大厅那边水房接瓶干净水吗？还是说我现在应该自觉点，把自己绑在床柱上？”

鸣人蹲在地上，噗地一声傻笑起来，樱捶了一下卡卡西的胳膊：“别闹了！你要是再跟个小孩儿似的，凯老师可要抛弃你去找个更好的人了。”

凯看到卡卡西惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但很快放松下来转向他：“哦，真的啊？”

凯给了他一个不痛不痒的嗔怪眼神，然后对樱和鸣人说：“他现在来啦，我得好好跟我的对手谈谈，非常感谢你们来看我，但——”

他们已经自觉地一路小跑退向门外。

“没问题，凯老师！”

“慢慢谈，凯老师！”樱带上了门。

两人沉默着看看门，然后卡卡西放下篮子，在樱腾出来的椅子上坐下，双手像老头一样放在膝盖上。他们看着对方，耐心地微笑。

“那么，说吧，凯，你要离开我投入谁的怀抱呀？”

“好像只过了两天我就要放弃挑战似的！”

卡卡西向后一倚，腿翘到了床上：“我现在成挑战了？”

“你的学生好像是这么想的呢，”凯以目示意他放上来的腿，“看你这样我都开始同意了。”

卡卡西把腿拿下去，靠向前，距离越来越近，声音越来越轻：“那看来我得更努力一些啦。”

这个吻比他们第一个要长，凯暗暗咒骂他们这奇怪的角度，都怪病床和椅子。他一只手抚上卡卡西的脸颊，那人因他的触碰低低“啊”了一声，稍稍拉开了距离，凯想收回手，但卡卡西的手覆了上来，脸贴回凯的手心。

“抱歉，只是被碰到那里有点不习惯。很舒服。”

凯点点头，惊叹地看着卡卡西贴在他手掌的面容，口干舌燥。从窗子透进来的阳光温暖地洒在他脸上，因为常年带面罩，那里被晒得分了色，在鼻梁上弯出一道好笑的拱形，传说中的卡卡西素颜竟藏着这样一个迷人的秘密。凯没有笑，他明白，卡卡西正将自己捧到他面前*4。他的拇指从那道痕迹流连而过，抚上那人已恢复全黑的双眸。在他的全心全意的注视下，卡卡西轻颤着眼帘转开视线，欣喜地牵起嘴角，露出一个小小的笑容。

“那个，我给你带了吃的，你吃够医院的病号餐了吧，”凯移开手，让卡卡西弯身拎起篮子，“既然我昨天没来，肯定要带点东西补偿你啦。”

凯探头往篮子里看去，里面还有水果，刚刚压在蔬菜下面他没看到。联想到那束野花，他知道卡卡西是直接跑去果园菜地摘回来的。卡卡西朝门外喊起来，让他伸向柿子的手顿住了。

“听到了吧，樱，鸣人？还不赶紧回去！”走廊传来了狂奔而去的脚步声，卡卡西转回来，嘀咕着，“被抓到偷听逃跑还这么大声，真好意思说我幼稚。”

“这些你都付过钱了吧？”

“啊？这不废话吗，我当然付啦！只是没去市场直接去了货源地而已，这样比较新鲜，”他一把夺过凯手里的柿子，掏出小刀开始削皮。凯满意了，靠回枕头上，扭扭身子调整到一个舒服的姿势。卡卡西削好了皮，把柿子递回了他手里。

-

卡卡西总在打牌的时候偷瞄他的病床，凯拖了两天，才无奈地准备揭发。他装没看见，若无其事地看着自己的牌。

“亲爱的，有什么事想问吗？”

“你手里有5吗？”

他灵活的手指抽出两张5给卡卡西：“还有吗？”

“是椅子啦，坐起来不舒服，太难为我这个老年人了。”

“我们一样大好不好，口下留情啊。”

“而且医院里好冷，对你康复不好，”现在是春天，凯知道他只要看一眼恒温器就能知道屋里的温度，虽然无意逼卡卡西摊牌，但他想看看那人还能找出多少理由。

“嗯，不然叫护士来把温度调高点吧，实在不行你站一会儿就好了。你手里有Q吗？”

卡卡西在椅子里局促不安地动了动：“没有。我猜他们可能有规定，不让我把我自己的家具搬过来。”

他忘记问牌了，凯可一点儿也不想提醒他：“这样啊，那其他能坐的地方只有床了，但你可能不想——”

“啊，我是客人，怎么好意思抱怨呢，谢啦——”卡卡西蹬掉鞋爬上来，挤在凯身边，死皮赖脸地伸头看他的牌，“有3吗？”

-

第五天的晚上，卡卡西没在天黑前离开，而是靠在凯胸口睡着了。手中的书还没来得及合上，就从他手里滑落在了床上。病床边的床头柜上早就堆满了卡卡西的小黄书，都折角做了标记，书页有些皱，一看就知道被珍重地翻阅了无数次。凯一只手环着卡卡西，有一下没一下地抚着那人的背，另一只手出于好奇，伸出去拿过了那本落下的书。

他就着翻开的那页开始读，只几行就脸红起来，赶紧折了个角合上，越过卡卡西，把它放回那堆书上面。

他咕哝着“真要命”，关了灯，搂住卡卡西的腰进入梦乡。

-

第六天的晚上，卡卡西又在这儿睡着了，不过这次至少他征求了凯的同意。话说回来，那人和他挤在窄窄的病床上，搂着他的脖子仰头望他，眼神温柔，凯怎么忍心拒绝，真是太不公平了。卡卡西连谢都懒得说，只是把头埋在他颈间，深深吸了口气。

“亲爱的？”

“嗯？”他胸腔感受到卡卡西喉咙里传来的震动，没受伤的那条腿被那人夹在腿间。

“等我出院之后——”

“我们就同居。”

凯惊讶地撑起头：“我确实在想我们应该考虑搬到一起，但我还以为——”

“你公寓那边台阶太多了，我家也是。我们可以找个别的地方一起住。在郊区找个小屋就挺好的，不能太远，但要有个大院子，给你的忍龟和我的忍犬。”

凯低头，卡卡西靠在他胸前，蓬松柔软的白发在月光下闪着微光：“我不是怀疑什么，但希望你说的都是认真的。我们在一起才刚——”

卡卡西仰头望他，双目清明：“我爱着你好几年了，已经不想再等。我现在愿意睡在医院只是想离你更近一点。我是真心的。”

凯想起他们少年时，偶尔在对方家里度过的几夜。那时他们还小，没人关心他们做了什么，不用担心流言。不过他们也什么都没做，只是一起躺在客厅或者卧室里，阴影阻隔了他们看向彼此的视线。凯想起卡卡西的声音在黑暗中响起，近得仿佛就在他体内回响，宛如梦境，即使他们只是聊起一个任务，一家餐馆，或者他们的未来。只是想想每晚能都如此度过，凯就觉得美好得让他忘记呼吸；只是想想开了死门后，这样的生活本该不复存在，他就感到无比恐慌。

“我也是，爱上你好久了。”

卡卡西在他身边放松下来：“那就这么定啦。”

“从你赶走那些侮辱我爸的人那时开始的。”

卡卡西在他胸口一顿：“啊？”

“我就是从那时开始爱上了你，或者至少是从那时开始喜欢你的。”

他颈边感到呼气带来的麻痒，是卡卡西在笑：“哇，那时候我们也就……五六岁吧。你好有耐心啊。”

“卡卡西！”

“不是在笑你啦，我倒是觉得很不好意思呢，因为我不知道我是从什么时候开始的。”

“什么？可是应该会有那么一刻啊——”

“是啊，可我真的不知道。就是有天醒过来，突然满脑子都是你，觉得自己大概有病之类的。也可能是——”

“嗯？”

“你还记得我们在山洞里吵架的那次吗？就那个任务？那时候我们也还小。”

“然后呢？”

“然后啊，然后，就是从那时候开始的。”

好奇怪，凯想不起那时他们之间是不是发生了什么浪漫的事，只记得他非常非常生气，固执地不肯让步，卡卡西也一样。当年那个在山洞里冲他发脾气的男孩如今贴在他耳边低语，声音近乎梦呓。

“从小你就让我很头痛……是那种吃了太多水果的甜甜的痛，好甜啊……凯……”

他睡着了。这整个对话让凯觉得有点神奇，不过下一刻，他也睡着了。

-

周末清晨，太阳都还没出来，纲手就“啪”一声按亮了顶灯，她站在门口，仿佛身长八尺一般气势汹汹俯视他俩。

“起床，到此为止了。”

凯立刻坐起来，眨眨眼，随着视线的清晰他也清醒了，纳闷儿地看着她：“火影大人？”

“凯，整个木叶和我都会永远铭记你在战争中的英勇表现和牺牲精神，能治疗你很荣幸。但我知道你不是能在医院老老实实待住的人，而且你也不用被关在这了，以后每月来做个检查就行，现在你可以出院了。”

卡卡西一只手还握着凯的上衣，睡意惺忪：“嗯？我也是吗？”

“你就不该在这，你这个懒骨头！现在你可以选择离开我的医院，或者被我揍到想走都走不了。这几个月你什么用处都没派上。”

卡卡西脑袋蹭痒似的，舒服地在凯肩上磨蹭：“凯这几个月也没派上啥用场啊。”

“废话，有本事你也化身彗星去把宇智波斑踹个半死啊。快滚。”

他们滚了。

————

:*1：forced delicacy.

*2：in one of his Rival's less graceful moments.

*3：He wonders though, privately amused, if their own frustrations with their teacher aren't influencing such passionate reactions.

*4：It's a gift being offered.


	5. Chapter 5

卡卡西没想到凯对新房子的要求清单这么长。他们在医院度过的时光算是蜜月期，现在该稳定下来，履行一生的承诺了，两个截然相反的人需要相互让步。他们之间的关系和之前真的没什么不同，除了一半的“对手”变成了“亲爱的”，还有卡卡西戏弄凯时，手总会故意搭上他的肩，或抵在他胸前。

凯的清单如下：

一座小房子，不需要什么太夸张的东西，但厨房、餐厅和客厅要大，还要有三间客房，再加上他们自己的主卧。卧室可以小一点，但他们自己的卧室一定要给床两边都留出足够的空间，以防他们其中一个大半夜被挤在温暖的身体和冰冷的墙之间。还要给下一任火影大人一间办公室，再加一间朝东的屋子，窗户要大，作为晨间修行的场所。最好有个长廊，一个环绕房子的花园，可以种植新鲜蔬菜和花朵，不过这样会带来一些隐患。现在是和平时期，但他们成长的时代可不是，他们考虑有没有潜在的暗杀潜伏地点，就跟考虑是不是要粉刷墙壁一样自然，这种习惯会保留一生。

卡卡西看完清单，又加上厨房里一半的柜台高度得配合凯的轮椅，门廊当然也得加个斜坡，院子里还要有几条小路才行。板着一张老脸*1的忍龟长得越来越大了，愈发不方便挪腾，忍犬们倒还是以前的体型，不过似乎每天都有新添小狗狗的可能。他忍不住想让房产商给他们看最俗气的大宅，就是那种大名宅邸的拙劣复制品，这样可以把凯气的七窍生烟。但今天天气很好，他们出院三天了，这么平和的日子卡卡西可舍不得毁掉。

卡卡西还不是很懂要那么多大房间有什么用。他和凯住这么久的公寓了，空间也都不大，凯还爱在他那个挤挤的客厅里叫一堆人来聚会呢，不过他一路都没有开口。房产商把他们带到一块儿地皮，中间是一座除了屋顶和可以敲掉的墙之外空空如也的房子。

房产商带他们参观了屋内，卡卡西把凯的轮椅搬上玄关的台阶（“实在不好意思，我之前该加个坡道的”），里面真没什么好看的。

“如您所见，这本来是个半成品的工程，但鉴于你们的要求很细，我觉得比起买一座成品房，你们更想要一座毛坯房自己动手。”

“这样是好些，”卡卡西摸了摸褪色的白墙。阳光从窗户照射进来，轻而易举洒了满屋。

凯四处逛着，已经开始查看其它空屋，他的声音从房屋深处传来：“我们要把这面墙敲掉，隔出两间新客房。如果要把厨房放在客厅旁边的话，这间屋子还是小了点，但也还行。”

卡卡西走进凯所在的房间，房产商记着笔记，礼貌地退到前门，给他俩留出单独相处的空间。凯看向窗外，而卡卡西看向凯。窗子开向东，现在把外面的那片荒地叫作花园实在太过勉强，不过凯可能已经有计划了。

“能问你件事吗？”

凯转过头，目光多在窗外流连了一会儿，才看向卡卡西：“嗯？当然可以啊。”

“要那么多大房间有什么用？客房不是给学生们用的吗，他们占不了多大地方的，以前也没觉得怎样啊。”

凯静静地笑着，转身又向窗外望去：“当然还有他们的孩子啦。”

“这样啊，”卡卡西也随他看向外面，目之所及似乎只有尘土，这是第一次，他意识到他将和凯在这幢房屋里度过余生。焦虑涌上喉头，他确信没有露出蛛丝马迹，可凯还是在他身边平静地开口了。

“想什么呢？你在紧张吗？”

飞鸟在院中降落，扑打着双翅。“只是在想我的公寓。在那住了大半辈子了。”

“我也是。以后会有很大的变化吧。”

鸟儿好奇地在地上啄来啄去，卡卡西猜测着它在啄什么。他抱起双臂，觉得自己有点幼稚。

“我不是说担心和你同居啦，只是……”

“变化很大。”

“是啊。”

鸟儿飞走了。他和凯的感情不会因为同居而改变，但总有事情会。那意味着成为这座房子的主人，成为火影，他人生的意义不再只是一只不属于他、却塞在他颅内的眼睛，那仿佛只是别人的故事。这所几乎废弃的房屋好像是个在向他无节制索取的陌生人。

“对手啊……”

他转向凯，那人正仰头看他，带着体谅的微笑，那笑只是假象，比凯往常想要瞒住什么时的破绽还明显。卡卡西吞了吞口水，没有说话。

“我们可以不用这样的。不必是现在。”

他的心碎了一点点，但他知道凯本不愿伤到他，于是便更难过了。在医院向凯许下承诺的是他，凯现在却为了他，提供其他的选择。

他回头看向窗外，更多的鸟儿飞下来，在院子里叽叽喳喳地蹦来蹦去。视线越过篱笆，可以看到村子里的建筑和边境的森林。他想象着打理花园的场景，长着小巧绿叶的植物破土而出，凯照料着它们，指甲里都是泥土，阳光洒在他的背上，李肯定也在附近帮他忙。还会有一棵为宁次种下的树、一些琳会喜欢的花；会有忍犬在丛中奔跑的声音隐隐传来，说不定还会有小孩子的嬉闹声。

他转身看着他们身后空白的墙壁，那真的只是一堵空墙而已，不会向他索取一丝一毫，他只需要选择要给这堵墙带来什么变化。这所房子需要装饰，他可以把老公寓的东西搬过来，还有他保存的一些小物件，他所爱的一切都会常伴身边，这一点永远也不会变。

“卡卡西？”

凯的声音里带上了一点点忧虑。卡卡西转向他，微微地笑了。

“真不好意思，我赖定你了。我们跟房产商说这房子今天就要吧，要搬进来我们就得动作快点。”

凯瞬间泪目。看吧，有些事就是不会变的。

-

凯住院期间，是李一直照料着凯的公寓，那房子都快变成他的了。他们觉得突然回去把李赶走不太合适，于是凯就暂时住进了卡卡西家。

卡卡西的神经紧绷着，因为凯倒立爬上了楼梯，还差点把钥匙弄掉。往常的冷淡这次没成功掩饰住担心，他忍不住唠叨起来：“说真的，凯，你可是刚出院啊，要是你的骨头还很脆弱呢，要是你不小心摔折了哪里怎么办，要是——”

“亲爱的。”

卡卡西止住了那串长长的数落，为他开了门：“抱歉，但我担心你还不应该吗？你开个八门真的吓坏我了。”

凯翻了个白眼，摇着轮椅跟他进了客厅。他的对手很反对这种禁术，时常沉声道，这不是体术，而是依赖。因为这个他们不知道吵了多少次，每次都是卡卡西先示弱，说凯对自己的身体做什么都不关他的事，声音中带着疏离。凯想起自己小时候，误以为卡卡西看不起八门遁甲，还因此而生气；直到长大了才明白，那是深藏在卡卡西心中对失去的恐惧。

凯跟着卡卡西走进厨房，带着歉意伸手去握他的，拇指轻抚那人手背上凸起的指节：“晚上吃什么？”

卡卡西没有挣开他，单手继续洗盘子：“嗯，点外卖吧。本来鸣人说要来的，但我猜他已经被纲手大人用某些事绑走了。”

“某些事不会是你也该参加的火影培训吧？”

“你太伤我心了。我的作业我早做完了，现在鸣人才是重点关注对象。”

“是因为他负责了外交活动吧。”

卡卡西放下一个盘子：“说到这我想起来了，纲手大人让你找个助手来着，对吧？找个每天能过来一两个小时的人，你还没习惯的地方可以让人帮一下。还有啊，虽然你住院的时候已经接受过很多治疗了，但还得继续。还得有心理医生，不知道纲手大人推荐的这几个医疗忍者里有没有管这个的。”

那人说得直白，但凯就喜欢这样直来直去：“是啊，她给我推荐了几个人。”

卡卡西眼中的神情发生了细微的变化，是他笑了：“我也听说了你在找学校执教的职位。等我管事了，还需要你做我的左膀右臂呢，你明明知道的吧？不然不出一周村子就要被我失手烧成灰了。再加上收拾新家……凯，你会忙死的。”

“这都没什么！你知道我最讨厌整天闷在家里了。我已经读了几本关于教育的书，再说你现在还不是火影，纲手大人身体好着呢，”他有点愤愤，“接下来几个月我还得待在公寓里看书，唉。”

“我觉得挺好啊，”卡卡西抽出了手，他的声音随着他弯下的腰低了下去，“但你知道吗……”

他拉下面罩，倾身进入凯的个人空间，手指拨开凯耳边的头发，仿佛不经意一般在那人耳边轻语：“我随时都可以请一天假，病假，让医忍回家休息一天……不过这样你会唠叨我的，那我干脆假都不请，直接让影分身过去就好，我会跟医忍说那天别来了，然后就我们两个人，可以做些‘修行’。火影的事务不耽搁，又能做让你开心的事，两不误，这样你就没意见了吧。”

凯紧咬了一下牙关，没有屈服于他的诱惑，一脸正直：“亲爱的，一旦身体条件允许我开始，我就每天都会修行的。我们也不能就这么把医忍赶走。”

卡卡西有点失望，伏在凯肩上夸张地叹着气，双唇扫过凯的脸颊。在凯反应过来之前，他已经回到水池前接着洗起了盘子，语气如常。

“那我们今晚就开始看医忍的名单，明天就可以开始面试了，”他回过头，向凯抛去一个眼神，“一开始你肯定会觉得无聊，但没有什么你应对不了的挑战，是吧？”

凯眨眨眼，随后露出一个大大的、灿烂的笑容：“你说得对！”

他看着卡卡西把同一只盘子洗了好几遍，把刚刚未挑明的话说了下去。

“不过，我们今晚随时都可以做你说的那种‘修行’啊……”

卡卡西飞快地掠过他身边进了卧室。洗过的杯子在柜台上晃了几晃，稳了下来。

-

卡卡西让凯躺下，自己去拉上了窗帘，才爬上床，跨坐在凯身上。他拉下面罩，弯下身子，凯则耐心地让他吻着。他的声音如此轻柔，好像不能匀出更多气息了。

“你知道的，我不经常做这种事，”他玩笑般说道。凯有力的双手在他身侧上下抚摸，卡卡西在他手中颤抖得仿佛水面涟漪。他们在医院还未曾这样触碰对方，一直以来都从未有过。

凯脸上浮现出可疑的得意神色，肯定又要做出什么让他担心的事了：“要知道，我随时都能——”

“凯，”他抚上凯的脸，拇指在那人眼下轻轻打转，声音依然那样轻柔，“要是你在这个时候还想乱来，结果又把自己弄进了医院，我就杀了你。”

-

第一次，卡卡西至少还能怪自己身体敏感、怪两人的急躁、怪多年的等待。细密轻缓的吻变得迫切，凯将他拉过胸口，将他纳入口中，他便怪起了这姿势。

第二次，凯的手指埋在他体内，更加难耐，他本可以再坚持的，但凯带着恍惚的表情低语“我爱你”，让他又去了一次。他没能回应，只是唤着凯的名字，一遍又一遍。

第三次，他决心不再自私地享受。他伏在凯身上前后摆动，因为前两次而湿的一塌糊涂的下身磨蹭凯还硬着的东西。凯没有进入他，两人就这样相互厮磨，越来越急切地抚慰对方，直至巅峰，卡卡西已经是第三次，凯的第一次才姗姗来迟。

卡卡西翻身跌到床上，差点碰到凯的伤腿。有那么一会儿他十分清醒，想他乱七八糟的腿间、想他弄脏的床单，但马上被温暖和安心吞没，仿佛一生中从没受过伤痛折磨。外面开始下雨了，他感觉像是要沉进床中，伸出手就能把凯也拉进来。

一只温暖有力的手碰到了他的手臂，然后一路向下，手指和他的相缠。他在枕上转头，就看到凯在笑，胸膛一起一伏。看到他还活着、还在呼吸真是太好了，他想着，什么都不能从他身边带走他，真是太好了。

凯吻了吻他的指节，卡卡西一只手搭在那人身上，也笑起来，终于如愿以偿。

————

*1：with an old man's apathy.


	6. Chapter 6

他挣扎着、苦思着，想要一条足够严厉的自我约束，好让自己的拳头落到那两人身上。“他们再说爸爸坏话，我就要揍他们五拳”。但爸爸话中的逻辑漏洞又跑了出来，“要是我打不了他们五拳呢？之后该怎么办啊，爸爸？”

游手好闲的男人抵着他的额头，轻易制住他，继续辱骂。“万年下忍”不是什么新鲜词了，凯从未听过的那些才最伤人。“变态毛熊”、“丑八怪”、“垃圾搞笑艺人”。人竟然这样可以刻薄恶毒。爸爸是有些让人尴尬、有些不合群，也并不富裕，但他从未伤害过任何人。他们看不起他，只因为他又弱、又和常人格格不入。仅仅是因此而已。

但他却连挣开手掌、还击他们都办不到，他命中注定会拥有的力量在哪里？他最终会被揍一顿吧，希望不要被打得太惨，不然还得去医院，然后解释来龙去脉。

面前的那个男人向后飞去，失去支撑的凯差点向前扑倒。围巾在空中飞舞，另一人也被踹倒在地。惊讶来得有点迟，凯怔怔地看着，旗木卡卡西打趴了两个男人，又毫不留情地踢上去，一人一脚，精准地选了最疼的地方。这个男孩子总是任性又傲气，脸上挂着不耐，可从没这样出离愤怒过。

男孩猛地向凯转过头，折腾过那两人，仍怒火中烧。有蓬松头发和面罩的遮掩，还能表露出这么多，总让凯感到惊奇。

“你父亲被人说成这样，你居然连还一下手都做不到，难以置信。”

然后，卡卡西就这么走开了。他的父亲随意地站着，在街尾等他。凯看着他重新回到男人身边，感觉维护自己和父亲的尊严，对卡卡西来说连勉为其难都算不上，只不过是一件顺手而为的杂事。要是凯跑去道谢，大概只会惹他生气吧。

他目送那对父子的身影消失在转角。被拯救的感觉真好。他告诉自己那只是个六岁的男孩子而已，可真的感觉像有个守护天使，在飘着雪花的黑白电视里看过的那种卡通形象，浮现在他脑海中。或者复仇天使，西方的那种浑身烈火的可怖存在。他们会合二为一吗？他知道，有同伴可以依靠当然很好，但自己也要坚持更努力地修行，好成为同伴的依靠！可是，可是啊，他晕晕乎乎走回家，觉得无比温暖：有人能让他依靠，真是太好了。卡卡西这样强大的人，会认为戴值得他维护，真是太好了。“你父亲”，从没人用这样的语气提起过戴。从卡卡西踢出第一脚到他消失在转角，最多只有两分钟，但凯仍在脑中一遍遍回放。

-

任务结束后走向医院的路程，总像一场他们知道结局却还要演下去的烂剧。战争中，只有一半的几率能分到床位和医忍，他们会坐在等候室，希望至少有个机灵点的下忍，过来帮忙缓解疼痛或者疲惫。

其实今晚，凯想要这样的等候：“让我陪你去医院吧，对手。”

“凯，”卡卡西会频频叫他的名字，即使语带厌倦，也总能让他暗自欢喜，“不用的，我自己能去，除非你的伤严重到回家休息也不能复原。”

“可是——”

“凯。”

他会这样频繁地叫出其他人的名字吗？可能没什么必要吧，因为凯是唯一不会看他脸色的那个。比被叫“废物”好多了。不过就算在恳求再一次对决时被当面叫“废物”，也比背后的暗箭伤人要强。卡卡西偷溜进挤满他们同期的房间、像那些在父亲背后说坏话的人一样中伤他，这样的可能，他想都不敢想。而且，卡卡西说出“凯”的那种方式，似乎充满某种深邃的情感，仅仅是那人怀有呼唤这个名字的耐心，都让凯觉得是在做梦。他大概是太过渴望着什么了吧。

“对手啊，”卡卡西叫他“凯”，但他极少以“卡卡西”回应，“求你了，我不想你倒在路上。”

琳是受伤最轻的，于是先走一步去送任务报告。夜已经深了，卡卡西苦着脸看看街道，几小时前店铺就都打了烊，只有前方全天营业的街角小店亮着一朵灯光。如果他昏倒，那得到凌晨五点才会被开门扫洒的店主发现。

“拜托，回家吧，凯。我不会有事的。”他的独眼瞥向凯的左腿，肾上腺激素褪去后，凯一直一瘸一拐。

“你在担心我的腿吗？没事的！”

他叹道：“我有劝你回家的可能吗？”

凯抬手竖起拇指：“如果让我先看着你平安到达医院的话！”

卡卡西摇摇头，迈开脚步：“那好吧，但只许你跟到门口。”

他们静静走在一起。卡卡西一言不发，扑火飞蛾盘旋在街灯与零星门灯旁，而他的目光徘徊在凯腿上。凯绷紧神经，不放过蛛丝马迹，怕卡卡西是在硬撑，但他双手插兜、行走如常，就像休假时在集市闲逛。

来到医院门口向里望去，是不同寻常的平静，他们停下脚步，在灯光照出的方块中转向对方。这动作几乎是下意识的，却是有史以来第一次，往常的卡卡西，大多连再见都不说就径自离开。他们先是望着对方，然后又望向对方的鞋子。

“卡卡西，”唤出这个名字，也是下意识的，“谢谢你救了我。”

他微微鞠躬，听到一声抵触的叹息：“凯，别这样——”

半弯着腰，有些生气地抬头：“为什么？”

“我们是同伴啊，不需要因为我救了你谢我。不要——”卡卡西挫败地呼了口气，平日那漠然的伪装变成了真情流露的恼怒。

“不要什么？”凯直起身，想要维持自己的尊严，又不想冒犯这个救了他的命、此时还亟需治疗的人，“你觉得我不配做你的同伴吗？”

“不是，我只是觉得你不该这样，出事时，不要总想着自我牺牲是唯一的出路。可恶，凯，你是怎么想的，认为自己不配吗？因为你表现得就像自己只有一丁点可取之处，可你并不是——”

查克拉枯竭的症状终于一丝丝泄露，然后如汹涌洪水般吞没了他。卡卡西的话没能说下去，他摇晃着倒下，单膝跪在地上，抬手捂住护额下的眼睛痛苦地呻吟。他手背都是灰白的。凯蹲下来扶住他的手肘，歪头想去看卡卡西低垂的脸庞。医院大门开启的声音听起来那样遥远。

“对不起，我不是那个意思——”卡卡西昏倒在两个医忍怀里，他们将他带进了医院。他的身体在他们臂膀中显得好小。

凯呆望着大门合起，而后闭起双眼。

“不要担心，如果我回家，做完一切能做的修行，那么早上回来的时候，他就没事了”。

-

玄间的公寓里塞得满满当当。阿斯玛在桌对面和他目光相遇，又憋笑看着红豆从桌上摔下去，像在和她演小品；红蹲下身笑得灿烂，正和忍龟聊天；沙发人满为患，卡卡西字面意义上地坐在了他身上……这是他升任上忍的庆祝聚会，凯发现自己人缘竟还挺好。他是热情的、乐观的，更是被大家所接纳的。不知道为什么，这种想法让他整个人都跌入了痛苦的深渊。借口离开时，几乎没人听见，他溜进洗手间，又从洗手间的窗子跳了出去。

他靠在公寓墙边。电线嗡鸣，刺骨的冰冷空气中，刚刚在室内被人声包围的潮热感减轻了不少。为什么他会感到皮肤干痒、想要呕吐？

离开为自己举行的聚会是不是太失礼，他想一下都觉得恶心，便就这样走开了。还是之后再解释吧，就说自己是倒立跑圈去了。反正大家早对他的修行狂热先入为主，无论如何都会相信的。

本应熟悉的街道此时像个迷宫，可遇到某个转角、某条小路，他不知为何条件反射地就走了过去。当经过最后一栋公寓楼、看到墓园大门时，他一点也不意外。

如今，通往戴的墓碑的路，他早已烂熟于心，不必去看路标，也不必一一数过那些一模一样的石碑（西北角，榆树下，第30列，第16行）。来到近前，他背对村子坐下，低下了头。无论何处，他总爱高声讲话，除了在这里，墓园中。

爸爸，你还好吗？一句无意识的问候，随后自然而然就是——我是个上忍了。你还记得我升中忍那天吗？如果不是你和你的教导，我绝对、永远做不到如此。好希望你和妈妈也能在这里和我一起庆祝。我的朋友们——

原来他的家庭一直是破碎的啊。他回想着父亲，与儿子寡居在郊区的小屋。要是从前那些偶尔与父亲聚餐饮酒的人称得上朋友，那交情也只是淡薄罢了。戴挣扎在账单与病痛中时，他们从不会现身让他依靠。要是凯也没能成为中忍怎么办？朋友们的善意、胜利的庆祝带给他的刺痛，是因为父亲从没机会拥有这些吗？

“找到你了。”

凯似乎冻在了低头的动作中，所以没有回头。卡卡西在他身后站了一会儿，才走到他身旁坐下。让凯惊讶的是，卡卡西也轻轻低头行了礼。

“你好啊，戴。”

凯不敢相信地瞪向他。这简简单单的举动，一下子就让他胃中如风暴翻涌的恶心感消失了。卡卡西平静地抬头，冲他眨眨眼，又转回墓碑。

“我升上忍的时候，也来这儿了。”

凯回想起葬礼那天，他哭得那么悲恸，眼睛肿胀、身体发疼，而卡卡西带着这样的他回了家；回想起幼时他为他击退霸凌者时，那只属于天才的迅捷强大；回想起猛然意识到他们不知不觉成为朋友已数月时的震惊。以及刚刚他对戴的小小礼节、此前对他的寻觅和对他踪迹的了然于心，还有那私密又亲昵的“找到你了”。事到如今，卡卡西呼唤他名字时深藏着什么的特殊口吻，真的还只是他的幻想吗？

“你已经告诉他了吗？”

见凯点点头，他又重新看向墓碑。不像某些人，卡卡西并没有用玩笑或者讽刺的语气与死者对话。

“你的儿子还是这么固执地烦我，要多烦有多烦。但烦我总比去烦整个村子好吧。要是真有一两个人被他带得开始疯狂修行，我可不敢想。他是世界上独一无二的存在。谢谢你。”

又是微微一礼。凯瞥向他。

“为什么谢他？”

闻此，卡卡西眼中闪过独属于他的那种讶然，然后移开了目光：“只是为你。就是，抚养你长大、教导你那些自我约束。要是没了这些，你该是什么样子啊。”

他站起来，仍躲避着凯的注视：“刚刚他们问你去哪了，如果你今晚不想回去，我可以跟他们说——”

“没事，”凯最后鞠了一躬，心道“晚安，爸爸，我爱你”，站起身来，“我觉得他会想让我回去。”

即使有面罩遮掩，他也透过布料细微的抬升、偏头的角度和声音中的某种语气，破译了卡卡西有些羞涩的微笑侧颜：“是啊，他会的。看到有这么多人支持鼓励你，他一定很开心、一定会安息的。”

凯发现自己哭了，可能一开始就在，他用袖子擦掉脸上的泪水，但又有新的不停涌出来。卡卡西等他整理好自己，才率先走出了墓园。

“你知道吗，我爸一直很喜欢你爸。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

凯尽力回忆着朔茂。每次都是一个在背景中静立等待的身影，然后他的位置突然变成卡卡西肩后的一个黑洞。戴理所应当能养育出凯这样的儿子，可朔茂离开得太早，还没来得及把温良谦恭传递给他的小跟屁虫。

“等哪天，我也要谢谢他。要是你愿意让我看望他的话。”

卡卡西听起来与其说被冒犯，不如说被逗笑了：“为什么？”

这次，凯忍住没眨眼，只对他笑得明朗：“当然是为你啦！”

卡卡西冲他忽闪一下眼帘，重重呼气：“凯……”

“怎么？”

“没什么。”

-

“要是我太欲求不满，你会告诉我的吧？”

凯停顿的时间有点长，不过抚摸卡卡西后背的手没有停：“当然啊。”

卡卡西把埋在他胸口的头抬起来：“我就知道。”

“你误会了，亲爱的。终于能享有这么多与你一起的亲密时光，我真的特别幸福——”

“那至少做爱没什么问题——”

“——但是我的确觉得我们，”做爱是真的很好，“有点玩忽职守了。”

卡卡西把自己砸进枕头里：“我30年都没玩忽职守过！我要退休，当火影什么的真是太碍事了，绝对会妨碍我吸你的——”

“乖。”

卡卡西挤到凯的枕头上：“我是在勾引你。”

“我知道。”

“只是觉得，一旦你离开这间公寓，”他望着天花板，“我们就要重新投身工作，再也不会回来。就像我再也不能这样和你在一起了。”

“才不是呢。”

“我明白的。但我等了那么久才能和你在一起，只和你。”

凯喃喃地说：“我也是啊。”

卡卡西大声叹道：“我还以为最多坚持一周呢。最多一周，我们就会相看两厌了，但是现在我浑身上下每一部分都不想离开你。”

“之后你就会把我赶出去了，是吧？”凯低声调笑，卡卡西把脸埋进他颈窝。

“要是你真走了，希望我还能活得像个正常人类。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得一周休假已经是很合理的时长了。”

“你竟然觉得合理？难道我已经让你感到厌倦了吗？”

“当然不是！要是连你的欲望都满足不了，我哪还算得上你永恒的爱人啊！”

“小心哦，凯，如果你要把这变成一次较量，我可以一整周都保持亢奋，看你能坚持多久。”

凯低沉的笑声在胸腔震颤回荡，他知道卡卡西能感受到：“我能坚持多久，不是已经向你证明过了吗？”

“啊，我又不是不知道你总能‘硬’对自如，”卡卡西揪起凯腰上的薄被，往里面瞄了瞄，又重新盖好，“当然给你几分钟准备也行。我只是想让你也舒服。”

凯动了，卡卡西只好把脑袋挪开，让他坐起来，将他们的手紧扣在一起：“吾爱，过去几天自私地独享你，是我无上的幸福。你的爱慕，我一秒也未曾奢求，能拥有一整个美好的午后，更从没想过。能让我放下尽责之心的，只有想要与你在一起的渴望，只要你想，我会永远在你身边。”

“唔。你事先排练过的吧？”

“卡卡西！”

“别装啦，你看，怎么可能即兴说出这种话呢？你肯定至少偷偷想过一两次，这样亲热的下午。”

“好吧，我，我可能是——”

“这种事，我一直在想的，所以不用害羞。”

凯被他的话吓到：“你说真的？”

“是啊。你光着膀子和我对打的时候，还不如杀了我。真的没必要啊，凯，我已经忍得很痛苦了。”

卡卡西笑着，凯却结巴起来：“要是我知道，绝对不会故意玩弄你的感情——”

“不是这个意思啦。但认真的，你当时知道吗？因为有时候感觉你有点起意。”

那种低哑磁性的嗓音又出现了：“是吗？”

“我这次可不是在勾引哦，凯。你当年那样，是想诱惑我吗？”

凯回想着卡卡西的眼睛第一次在比试前落在他胸膛上，来回看了个遍，仍是捧着书，不为所动的模样，但那一刻还是清晰起来。仅那一遍扫过的目光，已经是某种危险的提示了。

“可能我确实想看看用体格能不能震慑对手吧。也可能想过……打动你。但我没想到……你会对我抱有任何这种情感，还这样深沉。最多最多我只考虑过，你是嫉妒我的身材才看我的。”

卡卡西哼了一声。他们安静地躺着。

“记得吗，庆祝你升上忍的那次聚会？”

这可比那些半裸的比试要早多了：“记得，怎么了？”

“那晚结束之前，我想鼓起勇气吻你呢。”

“啊？！”

“没想到吧。阿斯玛一直想给我灌酒，说‘壮胆’什么的。”

“你当时醉了？”凯记得卡卡西当时是挺奇怪，但并无醉相。

“没。我感情上早就一团乱麻，不想让你面对更堕落的我了。”

凯想起聚会中，卡卡西的身体横在那里，抹杀了所有人接近他的可能。他坐在凯大腿上，像一只宣誓主权的猫，旁边有了空位也不肯离开。凯双手悬空、不知该放在何处，目光也躲闪着那只独眼。而他从坐下开始，就无视着凯，双臂搁在沙发背上，在凯脖颈周围屈起，却没有触碰到一丝一毫。

“可你没有，吻我。”

“是啊。阿斯玛说对了，我永远不会有足够的勇气，”他们都想起了那晚的后续，于是又沉默了一会儿，“不过也许那样更好吧。要是我吻了你，下一刻你就从洗手间窗户溜走，我可不知道该怎么办了。”

“我们在一起，大概恰好是最佳时机。”

他能从卡卡西的语气听出来，那人只是在迁就他罢了，内心从未相信过什么命中注定：“可能吧。但还是有点希望我做到了。”

凯噘噘嘴：“唔，你的确做到了啊，最终。只是……迟到太久？”

卡卡西听了笑起来，那笑颜永远是他的神迹。

-

凯猛地将比他年长的中忍揍到一户人家的栅栏上，愤怒得血都在沸腾。丁座曾说过他怒不可遏、缄口不言时，确实非常骇人。

他不认识这个这个中忍，但能看到他喉咙吞口水的动作、嗅到恐惧汗水的腐臭。其他人早被他打得倒了一地，横七竖八地哼哼着。面对这种人，谁会坚持不恃强凌弱的原则啊，简直可笑。

“不许再说那种话。”

生死抉择：放弃，还是坚信自己不会被凯这样的人威胁？这人很快给出了答案，虽然声音是破碎的。

“什么话？同伴杀手卡卡西？”

凯狠狠将他摔在地上。这种失控，他自己都觉得十分恶心。对木叶忍者出手是不应该的，也是无用功，因为这些人还是会继续散播谣言。

他走开了，那人在一堆半昏半醒的狐朋狗友间，冲他的背影狂妄地辱骂嘲讽：“如果我是你，肯定会特别小心。谁知道他会对你这样的小宠物做出什么。”

卡卡西就站在转角，手臂交叉靠在墙上：“他说得没错，你知道的。”

凯瞪他，卡卡西明明都听到了却无动于衷，让他更加恼怒：“怎么可能，哪里没错了？”

面罩微微皱起、眼下稍向上拱，是卡卡西忍住了一个小小的微笑，这样的神态，和往常一样让凯腹中的恶心感消退了：“你是要回家吗？”

“是啊，不过——”

“我顺路，走吧。”

刚入夜不久，街上却空荡荡的，他们经过某家店时，凯发现店主拉上了窗帘，这才意识到，这样的空旷可能是因为卡卡西经过。

“我不在乎，凯，没事的。”凯不知道他在说之前那些人，还是这无人的街道。

“才不是没事呢！”他没说出口的，是“我知道你在乎，你当然在乎！他们怎么能一次次这样背叛你，怎么能这样抛弃你！为什么你失去越多，村子就越任由你独自在公寓被寂寞煎熬！为什么他们越恨你，你越表现得像自己罪有应得！我应该回去揍他们揍得更狠一点！”

“凯，放松。”

“不，我不会——” 

凯上前一步靠近了他，然后卡卡西做了一个前所未有的动作，即使是凯在埋伏的草丛中跳出来扑向他发起挑战时、抓住他的脚踝乞求时，也没遇到过这种反应——他瑟缩一下，大步退出了凯的触之所及，眼睛圆圆瞪起，然后尴尬地移开目光。凯看到他吞咽了一下。

“卡卡西。”

“我需要一点空间，仅此而已。不用管我，”卡卡西竟然又退得更远，“我只是——我现在谁也不能靠近。对不起。”

在凯反应过来之前，他就不见了。

-

凯修行过后，木桩已经歪歪扭扭。他站远了些，停下来歇口气时，尝到了夜的气息。

火影驳回了他加入暗部的申请，说他太善良了不合适。什么样的自我约束才能逼迫他丢开这种善良？“如果这周结束我还不够无情，就要做500次倒立撑”。每生出这种想法，父亲的皱眉就浮现在脑海。这不是自我约束的意义所在，即使是为了拯救朋友。

这个月，卡卡西出任务去了。要不是察觉到他的消失，凯都不会知道他已经离开。他不在公寓、不在训练场，溪边更不见人影，他有时会在那里静坐读书或者小憩，忍犬们也会躺在他身旁。

他苦不堪言。卡卡西一走，他就开始怕他出事，而等那人回到村子，他又开始怕那种躲闪和眼神的逃避。

今晚是满月。凯仰头静思：我知道这是我的私心，但请您保佑，我只希望现在他也在某地，望月圆、思念我，正如我这般思念他。可他真正所想并非如此。他想要更多，也不只为他自己。

-

三代目火影永远都是一副波澜不惊的样子，不是因为年纪，就是因为桌上的水晶球。凯双手背在身后，直挺挺站着。

“凯，很高兴见到你。我能问问今天你把学生交给谁带了吗？”

凯深吸一口气。几天前，他就提了会见火影的申请，只不过没想到这么快就被批准。一年前他拒绝凯加入暗部后，就再没传唤过他。那之后他有了学生，在教导与守护上的专注，让他没那么多时间心痛。可能这位老人早知道凯想进行第二轮谈话了。

“火影大人，我想请求您让旗木卡卡西脱离暗部。”

“啊，是他在帮你带孩子们吗？”

感觉自己已经开始失礼了，凯之前目光游离，但现在他抬起头，对上老者的目光：“能让我信任至此的，除他外再没有别人了。”

火影摸摸下巴，欣然点头：“嗯。”

“火影大人，求您了，我——我没有不敬的意思——”

“不，没事，凯，和礼节无关。我只是在思考，”火影站起来，也和凯一样将手背起，“你信任卡卡西，却不觉得他应该在暗部？”

“不是说我不相信他是个称职的暗部，大人，只是在那里，他已经奉献了一切、做到了巅峰。现在他更适合将自己的知识和经验传递下去。”

“担当上忍。你要说的是这个吗？”

是他要说、也是一直在想的。但他一直在对着镜子练习，好让自己不要脱口而出更多：他们都宣誓以生命效忠村子，他知道暗部的自我牺牲誓言一定更沉重，但看着一个人被这样一次次地折磨真的很痛心，就好像某处本该是座昂首而立的雕像，却粉身碎骨只剩地上一抔渣滓尘埃。他不理解，为什么会有人，包括卡卡西自己，能够允许这种事持续这样久。

“我认为任何一名优秀的忍者，在暗部中蹉跎余生都是一种浪费。”

“你不觉得，他有可能不适合与下忍搭档吗？”火影问得温和，谨慎地暗示这不是他本人的意见，而是为了村子好。

“他很适合。”凯毫不犹豫。他也问过自己同样的问题，答案是绝没有人会和卡卡西一样尽职尽责地守护学生了。

“凯，”火影的语气让他抬起头，而他竟没发现自己又低下了视线，“你感到浪费的，是一名优秀的忍者，还是一位重要的朋友？”

他在背后握紧了拳。青春是美好的、热情的、永恒的——但在长者面前坦言，总会让人感到局促不安、无所遁形。

“我想，要是他……就这样被职责带来的压力摧毁，忍者还是朋友都无所谓了。不管他对村子、对我来说是什么，都会永远逝去。”

火影背过身，走到窗边。凯等待着解散的命令，或者严厉的训斥。不过火影只是摘下斗笠，开口时仍俯视着村子。

“你的建议我知晓了，迈特凯，还有红和阿斯玛的。站在村子的角度，我相信你是一名出色的上忍，但也察觉到对卡卡西的偏袒混淆了你的判断。你要理解，我做出这个决定，要参考的可不止是同事对他的评价，”他顿了顿，凯的心沉下去，“但我也有自己的考虑。即使怀有其他动机，你总体上也是对的。旗木卡卡西一直以来十分尽责，但我不能让他继续现今的职务了。暗部不是每个人都能待下去的，一名忍者该有其他方式为村子服务。我仍要考量一下他能不能胜任老师的位置，在任务中为学生负责是完全不同的一件大事。但从现在起，他解除暗部职务了。正式卸任还要走流程，时间会尽快在这周通知他。”

凯突然耳鸣起来。

“真的吗？”震惊中，他忘记了礼节。

“是的，凯。不过，”他失礼时，三代目从不会斥责，这次也一样，只是声音有些疲惫，“你要冲过去见他了吧？记得保密，好吗？”

-

拖拖拉拉的早餐后，凯送卡卡西到了门口。

“理疗师10点过来。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”

“啊啊，好吧好吧。”卡卡西脚跟着地，晃啊晃。

“你是在拖延时间吗？”

“我是。”

“已经一周啦，吾爱。”

鼻间涌出一声叹息：“我明白的。”

“你真的该走了。”

“这是要赶我走？从我自己家？”

“在我们搬进新居之前，我还真得赶你走了。你总迟到是因为拖延症吗？”

“不，不是，这次有新的原因。”

“是什么？”

卡卡西低头冲他眨眼，双眼，而不是多年来他熟知的单眼：“我只是不知道要怎么告别。”

“告别？你只是出门一天，又不是去参战。你之前不都捧着书就走人吗，连手都不带挥一下的！”

“是啊，但现在我……你说得对。再见，凯。”

“再见，亲爱的。我会在家等你。”

“知道啦，”卡卡西没有离开，而是弯腰亲吻他的脸颊，靠近他耳朵时，悄声说道：“我爱你，凯。”

从卡卡西维护戴的那天起，凯就觉得真正的他，内心一定十分柔软。过去几个月的相爱中，他最开心的就是将卡卡西这一面看得清清楚楚。那人是个传奇忍者没错，但对凯来说，他也是乖僻腼腆的，会因想要温柔待人而小心翼翼、踟蹰徘徊。

“我知道，我也爱你。快去吧，别再惹纲手大人生气了！”

“好好，那我走了啊。还有，谢谢你。”

凯目送他慢悠悠走下楼梯、步入街道。从露台往下看，在晨间逐渐稠密起来的人群中，卡卡西的身影只是个小点。他碰了碰脸颊。被感谢的感觉真好。而比起临终告白，在一日之始诉说“我爱你”，更是幸福太多了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到更新真的好开心，最近各种不顺都被治愈了，翻译这篇是真的快乐！！！  
> 感谢太太带来这么棒的作品，期待有新章节！


End file.
